The thought of death
by anari01
Summary: Kagome lost her family at the age of 5 and she is now an adopted child. Suicidal, she hates her life and everyone around her. When she meets Sesshomaru everything seems to change and a light of hope trickles but what happens when the past come to kill her
1. Alone and Lost

The thought of Death

_"Momma, Daddy come here." 5-year-old Kagome Higurashi shouted as she knelt down before a glistening river. "Momma look there's fishes." She said as she dipped her had into the fresh cool water. She looked behind her but no one was there. "Momma where are you? Daddy?" She called out as she looked throughout the forest. As she approached a lighted area of the forest she saw her parents on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. She approached them wide eye, as she couldn't believe what was happening. "Momma! Daddy!" She yelled shaking them vigorously so they could wake up.. _

"Kagome wake up! Wake up!" Bonkotsu yelled as she shook her.

Kagome sat up rapidly as she woken up from a nightmare. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sat there. She looked at the side of her as Bonkotsu held her hand. Kagome hit his hand aside and glared at him. She got out of bed and faced him. "Who said you could come in my room?" She said coldly as she exited and got ready for school. Getting dressed she went in the kitchen where Bonkotsu and his parents sat.

"Kagome do you want waffles or pancakes?" Her mother said with a smile.

"Pancakes." She said plainly as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Bonkotsu said worried.

"Shut up." She whispered making sure her parents didn't hear her.

"Kagome why are you like that. I'm just worried about you."

"Save it I don't need your pity."

"Kagome please just talk to me."

"I told you to shut up. I don't want to talk about it." She got up swiftly and headed towards the door.

"Kagome don't you want to eat?" Her mother yelled from behind. Kagome just slammed the door shut and headed towards the school.

"Mom don't worry I'll follow her." Bonkotsu said as he grabbed his backpack and followed Kagome out the door.

Kagome turned a corner, not heading towards the school but somewhere other than that and Bonkotsu quickly caught up with her. "Aren't you supposed to go to school?" Kagome said as she looked forward.

"I should be asking you that. It's your first year of High school Kagome. I'm not letting you skip school." He grabbed her arm stopping her in place.

"Stop acting like you're my fucking Brother. You're not okay so beat it. You go on with your life and I'll do the same with mines." Kagome tugged her arm out of his grasp but he immediately grabbed her arm again.

"I'm not letting you skip school." He Repeated. "I may not be your brother but I have to take care of you. I think of you as my sister so I'm treating you like one."

"Bonkotsu where are you going?" Ayame, Bonkotsu's girlfriend said as she ran up to us. "Don't you remember school is that way?" She said pointing in the other direction.

"Hey Ayame you go on ahead I have to drag my sister to school." He said holding Kagome's arm tightly.

"No that's okay I'll just follow you guys." Ayame said with a smile.

Kagome got out of Bonkotsu's grasp and started to walk away. "See ya." She said calmly.

Bonkotsu went in front of her and slung her on his shoulder so that her stomach rested on his shoulder and her feet dangled in front of Bonkotsu. He held her feet making sure she didn't fall.

"Let me go now Bonkotsu." Kagome yelled.

"I told you you're going to school and I'm not letting you go." Ayame looked at her with a smile and patted her head.

"Don't worry Kagome. He's just worried about you that's all. So you shouldn't be so mad at your brother."

"He's not my brother and if you ever pat my head again I'll tear your hand right off." Ayame immediately frowned. "And I promise I'll follow you to school if you just put me down." He immediately put her down and Kagome sighed. "Your such a pain. I mean it's the first day of school. Were not even going to do nothing." Kagome complained as she followed the two couple.

"Just get through it Kagome." He said as they walked. "So what's in your pocket?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said worried.

"I felt something in your pocket. So what's in it and don't even bother to say you don't have anything in your pocket. Show me."

"It's none of your damn business Bonkotsu." She said harshly as she walked on ahead. Bonkotsu ignored her but kept a watchful eye on her as she walked on.

"Bonkotsu why is she so cruel to you." Ayame said as she clung to Bonkotsu's arm.

"She's always been like that ever since I remember. She never could brush away her past. All she does is push towards the past and never the future. She just wants to ignore everything around her." He said as sadness showed upon his face. "She could never understand that we all worry about her."

Kagome entered her homeroom class and she sat down in the back waiting for the bell to ring and when it finally did her old classmates from junior high and also new faces swept in the classroom with smiles as they took there seats and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Well, well the fresh meat of our school has finally come. The New Year has now started and prepare yourself for the worse this year because it's going to be a hell of a school year." A man with black hair with a short ponytail at the back of his head who looked no older than 21 said as he sat on his front desk. He was energetic and kept a smile on ever since he entered the class. He wore some kind of purple glove with beads around it on his right hand. He scanned the room as he began to talk. "Okay this is homeroom so there's not anything to do but introduce yourself. You may know other classmates from junior high and maybe new faces that you see. So were going to introduce ourselves and why don't we start with our names, favorite color, future goals, and then you opinion on life. Why don't I start." The man cleared his throat and began. "I'm Miroku Ibiki and you can call me Mr. Ibiki or just Miroku. Either one is fine and my favorite color would be purple and for my future goal I would want to learn about each and every one of you. Also my opinion in life would be. Live life as if it's your last day to live." He smiled as stood up walking back and fourth as he looked at the class. "So why don't we start with the girl in the back. The one with the annoyed look on her face." He said as he pointed to Kagome.

Standing up she started. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I don't have a favorite color or neither any future goals, and my opinion on life doesn't concern you because I don't have any opinions on life." With her arms folded in front of her, she took a seat and the teacher stared at her.

"Hmmm well not really descriptive but at least you've introduced yourself so whose next. So the morning classes went on the same as the first. When the lunch bell rang Kagome walked through the halls when she finally found a stairway leading up to the roof. The roof was fenced and secluded. Kagome leaned her back on the fence and sighed as she reached into her pocket. She took out a pocketknife and held it firmly in her hands as she looked at the clouded sky. "Lucky thing Bonkotsu didn't force me to take this out." She said with a smile as she flipped the knife open. Kagome raised the knife above her head and stared at the metallic object. After staring at it for a few minutes she pulled up her sleeves and slightly placed the knife on her arm. "Every time I tried someone would stop me." She whispered as she hesitated a bit. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So no wonder you never smiled in class. You're suicidal. Jezz a beautiful girl like you wasting your life like that." A boy with long silver-hair said as he jumped off of the roof of the entrance door. He walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. Kagome put the knife back in her pocket and glared at him.

"It's none of your damn business." She said as she watched the boy take a seat next to her.

"So Kagome why are you doing that to yourself." He said with a sincere smile. Kagome looked away.

"And I say again. It's none of your damn business what the hell I do with my life. Why are you seating next to me for. I don't need any company."

"Maybe because I need your company." They both sat in silence. The boy stared at her and Kagome could tell he was.

"How do you know my name?" She ask coldly as she turned to him.

"Does this remind you. _'I don't have a favorite color or neither any future goals, and my opinion on life doesn't concern you because I don't have any opinions on life'_ it was something like that." He smiled and Kagome just glared at him.

"So Miroku's class. I sure didn't notice you or even wanted to in the first place."

" You're quiet cruel don't you think. Well I can put up with it."

"It's not like you're going to hang out with me or something. We're not going to be friends and if you have a problem with me than leave." She inquired

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Kagome just looked away from him and decided to ignore him. She hated how nice he was and the way he always smiled at her. It reminded her of the guys who tried to hit on her in junior high. The gentlemen type of guy who acted like the kind of person you wanted them to be or expected them to be. Kagome closed her eyes until she felt gravity pulled down on her shoulder. She turned to the silver-haired boy and he was leaning against her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

"I felt a little drowsy so I leaned my head against your shoulder." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't care if your fucken dieing on the floor just get the-" She let out a sigh and looked away. She didn't feel defeated she just felt tired of arguing. The morning argument with her brother was tiring enough.

"Thank you." He said as he drifted to sleep.

When the bell rang for classes Kagome practically shoved him aside even though he was half asleep and simple left.

Kagome walked home alone even though Bonkotsu clearly told her to wait for him when school was through. She didn't go straight home but walked aimlessly. With one hour passed she stopped and smirked. "I must have subconsciously remembered." She whispered as she looked at the tombstones. She walked past tombstone after tombstone until she stopped and went to her knees. "Damn you." Clutching her hand tightly into a fist, tears ran down her cheek as she looked at the tombstone. "I hate you so much." She got up and started to walk away, sick of looking at her parents names engraved on the headstone.

She went to the beach and leaned her arms on the wooden fencing that was a good distance away from the water. She looked at her right and sighed immensely loud. "Damn it." She said as the boy approached her.

"You seem to have been crying." The Silvered haired boy said.

"Fuck off. Are you following me or something?"

"Quiet the vocabulary you got there but no I'm not following you I just saw you and decided to keep you company." He grinned but Kagome just ignored it.

"Didn't I tell you back in school that I didn't need your company."

"Well like I said before maybe I needed your company." Looking at the ocean Kagome sighed and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Home" She said as she started to walk. She looked behind her and the silvered hair boy followed her. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion Kagome turned a corner but he still followed. "Why the hell are you following me?" She said as she turned around to face him.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Well I don't need your protection."

"I see your at least close to home so I'll see you at school." He said as they departed their separate ways.

Eating dinner Bonkotsu nudge my arm and smiled. "So you got yourself a boyfriend." He said as he took a bite of food.

"Shut up." She whispered looking at her parents.

"You have a boyfriend dear. What's his name?" Her mother said with joy as she put her fork down. She immediately got up from her seat and gave Kagome a hug. "Oh my gosh honey this is great. You should bring him to have dinner with us and we can-" Kagome slightly pushed her away and sighed.

"I'm not dating anyone mom. I don't know why Bonkotsu got to that conclusion but it's not true." Kagome gave Bonkotsu a cold stare.

"Don't give me that look I saw you with a guy at the beach standing by you." He smirked looking at his food knowing that if he ever glanced at her he'll just get evil stares.

"That's not true." Kagome got up swiftly and took her plate. "I had enough of this I'm eating in my room." She stomped upstairs and slammed her door, sitting on the bed she leaned her head back onto the wall. "Damn it."

After eating She set her plate onto her drawer that lay beside her bed. She grabbed the pillow on her feet and held it against her chest like a teddy bear. Closing her eyes she can see the silver haired boy smile. She hated that smile of comfort and with ease looked that everything in his life was perfect. She threw her pillow to the dresser in front of her and glared at herself in the mirror that attached to her drawer. All she saw was loneliness and discomfort. She saw pain and agony as she looked in her eyes. The reflection in the mirror gripped her heart. She shoved her hands in her pocket and took out her pocketknife. Flipping the knife open she held it to her wrist trembling. "I can't take it." She said as she slightly pushed the knife on to her wrist. Swiftly she sliced through her skin and she quickly dropped the knife. Clutching her wound as it bled she winced at the pain and sighed as she caught her image in the mirror again. Anger rushed through her and she took the knife and threw it at the mirror as it cracked into pieces and fell to the floor.

Bonkotsu rushed in the room. "What's going-" He stopped as he looked at the glass on the floor. He then looked at Kagome who stared at her arm. Blood stained on her sheets as it seeped through her fingertips. Bonkotsu left the room and in minutes came in with a first aid kit. He sat beside her and grabbed her injured arm but she quickly pulled away.

"Leave me alone I don't need your help." She said, as she looked at the remaining shards of glass that stuck to the frame.

"How did you get your arm cut like that? The glass couldn't have flown as far as-" He looked at the shards of glass on the floor and spotted the knife. He picked it up and looked at the blood on the edge of the knife. "What the hell are you trying to do to yourself! If mom and dad saw this they would-"

"I don't care what they think of me because they're not my parents and you're not my brother!" She winced a bit as her head started to hurt. "I don't have no one anymore! I don't have anything, no mother, no father, no family, nothing!" She stopped as her vision started to blur from the blood lost.

"Give me your arm I have to stitch it together." He attempted to grab her arm again but she refused his offer.

"Just leave, if I bleed to death its all the better. So just leave." She said calmly as she got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Bonkotsu I got the movie! Man where are you?" Hojo said from the hallway approaching Kagome's room.

"Baby where are you we brought Koga to he insisted on coming." Ayame said with a grin.

"Your friends are waiting for you so leave me alone." Kagome rested her hand on the drawer beside the bed trying to keep her balance. Blood ran down her fingertips as she stood there.

"Damn it Kagome just-" Bonkotsu looked at his friends that stood at Kagome's door.

"What happened?" Ayame said as she and the others looked on.

"What does it look like stupid? Who said you can come in my room? Get out." Kagome said cruelly as she dropped to her knees. Bonkotsu caught her before she could fall to the ground. He carried her and rushed to his room.

"Ayame grab the first aid kit." He demanded as he rushed into his room. He laid her on the bed and looked at her wrist as it continued to bleed. Ayame rushed in, followed by the others. He quickly stitched her sister's arm as fast and precise as he could.

"What the hell happened to her? Shouldn't we take her to the hospital? She needs a blood transfusion." Koga said as he watched Bonkotsu Stitch.

"You wouldn't understand. Just-" He stopped as tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let them spill out.

"You have to tell us what happen. Were worried about you and her. We have to take her to the hospital we can't leave her here like this." Ayame said worried.

"I can't do that. If my parents found out-"

"Where are your parents?" Hojo interrupted. "Aren't they going to come back soon?"

"No. Moments after dinner the got a call saying they had to get on a plane… for business or something. I can't take her to the hospital. She'll be fine." He said as he finally finished and patched her wound.

Ayame put her hand on Bonkotsu's shoulder as he cried. "I can't take her there. If my parents found out she'll be sent away. She attempted to kill her self a few times before and we got her help to deal with her suicidal thoughts but she tried it again and my parents said if this happens again they'll send her to an institute where she'll be kept there until they finally decided that she's better. I can't say I know how she feels but if she's kept in a nut house like that she'll really go insane and I can't just ignore that. I don't want her to leave. Even though she hates me. Even though she glares at me so much and ignores me I just don't want her to leave." Bonkotsu placed his hand on Ayame's hand. "I just won't let her do this to herself." He said as he got up. His friends looked at him in disbelief then let out a relaxed expression on their faces.

"We won't tell Bonkotsu. When she gets better we'll also look after her in school. We'll help you and her out." Hojo said with a smile as the others agreed.

"Thanks." He said as he stared at the floor.


	2. overprotection and incidents

Chapter 2- Overprotection and Incidents 

Waking up to a dream Kagome flinched as her arm flared in pain. She looked at her right wrist and cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I died." She said as she sat up. She looked towards the ground and Bonkotsu was near the bed, leaning back on the wall sleeping. Her head was pounding and she couldn't focus on what had happen. "I cut myself and Bonkotsu tried to patch me up but I fought back." She whispered making sure not to wake her brother. "Then I blacked out." She looked at her wrist that was patched up neatly then looked at her brother compassionately. "Why did you save me? Why bother with me?" She said as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. Suddenly Bonkotsu swiftly grabbed her hand.

"K-Kagome" He said half asleep. "Kagome y-y-your okay aren't you?" He said focusing on her. "I was so worried you didn't wake up and-"

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital if you were so worried?" she said as she stood up.

"Kagome please you can't stand up just yet you have to rest more." He said as he got up.

She slapped his hand away. "Answer my question."

"I didn't want mom and dad to know." He said looking at the ground.

She smirked and chuckled weakly. " You didn't wanted to be accused of anything right? Why don't you just tell them what I did?" she said walking slowly to the door.

"Just say I just didn't want to okay. When our parents come back just tell them that a dog bit you or something alright." He said as he picked her up gentle. Cradling her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down."

"Just promise me you won't tell mom and dad what you did." He said with a serious look on his face.

"What ever just let me go." Letting her go she went into her room and she couldn't believe that her room was spotless. The blood on the floor was cleaned and the broken frame on the wall was removed. It was like nothing happened and it was going to be a secret. She didn't understand why he didn't want his parents to know about all this but she promised to keep it quiet.

The next day she went to school and Bonkotsu's friends was getting a little to close to her.

"Good morning Kagome." Hojo said happily as Kagome tried to look for her biology book in her locker.

"Shut it. You're bothering me." She said

"Oh come on sweet heart you know you love me." He said enthusiastically.

Kagome slammed her locker and fiercely looked at him as if she was going to kill him. "You call me sweet heart one more time I'll strangle you." She turned around and started to walk to biology.

"Can't you at least smile when you say that? You know I don't ever recall seeing you smile." Kagome let out a sigh and clutch her hands to her side tightly. Trying to restrain herself from strangling the annoying pest she took an immeasurably big breath of air, calming her down.

"Can you restrain yourself from following me?" She inquired as she went in the classroom. She took a seat and placed her elbows on the desk, resting her hands on the palms of her hands.

Hojo went in front of her and did the same immensely close to her face. He smiled as she just glared at him face to face. " Oh come on sweet heart I was just trying to make you feel better." Kagome turned her hands into a tight fist as Hojo continued to talk. "Besides I'm trying to make you smile baby. Don't you think that if you smiled our conversation can go on smoothly sweet heart?" Kagome suddenly punched Hojo straight in the face and he landed on his butt covering his nose in pain.

"I told you not to call me that didn't I?" I tried to warn you." She said with a smirk and at the same time Bonkotsu entered the classroom and rushed to Hojo's side. The people in the class stared and whispered to each other.

"Kagome what did you do?" Her brother asked.

"What does it look like man she totally punched me in the face." He complained.

"Oh come on take it like a man. I didn't punch you that hard besides I told you not to call me Sweet heat."

In anger Hojo got up still covering his now bleeding nose. "Well I'm still going to call you that. Okay Sweet heart." He said slowly as he smirked.

Kagome got up swiftly and the two boys took a step back. She moved toward Hojo and Bonkotsu with her fist to the side of her.

"M-Man S-Stop her." He said as he moved back holding his breath.

"K-Kagome please just relax. He didn't mean it." Her brother said

"Yea Kagome I was just kidding." Kagome stopped and smiled.

"So Hojo you wanted to see a smile huh? So here it is." She placed her hand on Hojo's Cheek and he closed his eyes. "What's wrong Hojo?" She clenched her right hand into a fist and as Hojo was about to smile. Kagome gave him a right hook completely forgetting about her wound. She then took a step back as she held her wrist in pain. "Damn it." Her arm coursed with pain.

Bonkotsu rushed to her side. "Are you alright? Damn it Kagome why did you do that?" He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Did the wound open up?" He examined her wrist and blood didn't appear. "Jezz don't do that okay?"

"Don't give me orders brother." She exited the room and headed towards the roof. Making sure that her brother didn't follow her.

When she finally reached the roof she notice the Silver haired boy sleeping as he leaned back upon the fence. Approaching him quietly she went on her knees as she got close to him. She had to admit that he was cute and he looked so peaceful. His hair looked so soft and she was tempting to touch his hair.

_Should I? Or maybe not? _She asked herself as she stared at him.

She sighed and notice that a tear slid down his chin. Kagome placed her right hand on his cheek without even thinking about it and whipped his tears away. The boy rapidly grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch let me go." The boy let her go and Kagome held her wrist to her chest closing her eyes in pain.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

The boy looked at her wrist as he noticed the white bandages wrapped around it. "What did you do to yourself?" He inquired.

"What makes you think I did this to myself." She said a bit worried.

"The wrappings are precisely the point where a person would try to kill there self."

"So what if I did. It doesn't matter because my dumb ass brother saved me." She stayed where she was as she remain holding her wrist tightly in anger.

"So you wanted to die is that it?" All Kagome did was flinch at his remark. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to do when she cut her wrist. Was it to get rid of the pain or was it simple to die? "So what is it? Did you want to die?" He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a pocketknife and snapped it open. He was angry and she didn't understand why. "So if you want to kill yourself so badly. Here's your chance." He tossed the knife in front of her. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Kagome trembled as she stared at the knife continuously. She didn't lay her eyes off it but just reached for it. Holding the knife in her hands she trembled vigorously. "W-Why are y-you doing this." She said as fear was placed on her face.

"To show you how god damn stupid you are." He said as she got up and snatched the knife away from her. Tears ran down her cheek as she looked up at him.

She squeezed her hands into a fist as she continued to tremble. "I'm nothing, I can't amount to anything." She raised her right hand and punched the ground. "They left me. They left me all alone. Why couldn't they take me with them? I was left here all alone." Punching the wall again she wiped her tears away. Blood smeared her face and she looked at her hand.

"What the." The boy grabbed her hand and took out a cloth. Wrapping it tightly around her wrist he pressed on it and looked at her. "Damn it your cut opened up." Lifting her up from the ground he headed toward the door.

"No wait you can't."

"What do you mean I have to if I don't get help your injury will get worst?"

"No please. Get my brother." Laying her down onto the floor gently he quickly ran down the stairs into the corridor. He shoved through fleets of students in the halls not knowing what her brother even looks like in the beginning he went to his Biology class and went to a group of girls gathered in the class. The bell rang and groups of people flooded in the classroom filling up the seats.

"Excuse me. Do you know who Kagome Higurashi's brother is?" He asked the group of girls before they took their seats.

"Wait Kagome… Well not really. She's not one to socialize with people you know." One girl said as she twirled the ends of her hair continuously.

"Oh I know. Remember guys? That cutie with Hojo."

"So his name is Hojo?" He asked frantically looking at his watch.

"No his name is Bonkotsu. If you're looking for him his class is at the end of the hall." As the girl finally finished he ran towards the door.

"Now where are you going Mr. Otonashi?" The teacher said as he entered the classroom.

"I have to leave the class for a moment. I just got to-"

"Take your seat Mr. Otonashi. Now." The teacher insisted as he pushed him towards his seat.

Meanwhile Kagome groaned as her vision blurred and her body weakened. It was getting harder and harder to see as every minute passed. The silvered hair boy didn't come back for almost 5 minutes and as her own blood pooled beside her she sighed. She smiled and she rested her left hand on her forehead, trying to block the sun from her eyes. "Maybe dieing is the easier way." She said as she floated back and fourth in to consciousness.

She heard the door open and looked towards it but couldn't make out whom it was. Noticing his long silver hair she sighed. "It took you a long time. Where's Bonkotsu?" She said weakly.

The silver haired boy took off his shirt and tore it in half. She wrapped another layer of his torn shirt around her wrist to prevent the blood to drip everywhere and carried her.

"Where's my brother?" She asked as she lost consciousness.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He said as he went down stairs and exited the school without being seen.

The boy tapped his foot uncontrollable as 8 minutes passed. The teacher was going on and on and the boy just looked at his watch. "Damn it I can't take this anymore." He said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Otonashi? Go back to your seat now." The teacher demanded.

"I have to go to the office." He said simple as he exited and ran through the hallway and stopping at the last class. He entered the classroom as everyone looked toward him.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Ushino but I've been sent from vice principal Odagiri to retrieve Bonkotsu Higurashi." He said professionally hoping that the teacher would buy his act.

"Oh sure thing, Bonkotsu you can get the notes from a friend." Ms. Ushino said kindly as Bonkotsu got out. As they passed the classes safely the silver haired boy grabbed Bonkotsu's wrist and dragged him to the direction of the roof entrance.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Your sister's wound opened up. She's bleeding. I was going to carry her to the nurse's office but she insisted for me to call you. Now come on she's on the roof." When they finally got to the roof he stopped looking at the pool of blood on the cement floor. "Where did she go? I left her right here." He said looking around him.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" Bonkotsu panicked as he ran out the door. "Clean this up I'll go and find her." She yelled back at the boy as he ran through the hall. Not caring who saw him.


	3. The Otonashi Brothers

**Chapter 3- The Otonashi Brothers**

A hand was felt as Kagome's eyes began to open. "You're finally awake." The silver haired boy said as he stroke her hair. "Jezz even though I don't know you, you sure did worry me a bit." The boy smiled as Kagome sat up.

"That other boy on the roof. I thought that was him but your different. Your hair is the same but your face." She stopped and laid back down and groan. "Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru. You must be talking about my annoying little brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru took out his cell phone and looked at his list of numbers, scrolling down he found the right number and pressed send.

"He was supposed to find my brother. Where am I?"

"My place. I'll call the idiot and tell him alright." He waited for him to pick up and finally he did.

" _What the hell do you want?"_ The boy on the other side of the phone said coldly.

"Shut it. I have the girl with me."

"_The girl?" _He said dumbstruck

"You idiot. The girl on the roof with the cut wrist." He leaned back exhausted from talking to his idiot of a brother.

"_Where is she!" _He yelled

"Where else you idiot at my apartment."

"I'll be there. You better not touch her." He said with a growl.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kagome. "Well it's tempting little brother. If you take a long time I might take your precious little item away from you. Maybe deflower-"

"_Shut the fuck up! You touch her and I'll rip your damn heart out."_

"Oh but little brother I must take this opportunity to my advantage don't you think. I mean remember that time when you shaved my head."

"_You were 6 and I was 4 and besides it grew back."_

"Doesn't matter. Maybe paybacks in order." Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl and stroke her cheek. "She'll never know. She's sleeping right in my bed and I can't bare not to touch her."

" I swear. If you dare even lay a hand on her head I'll-" 

"You get here fast enough than you shouldn't worry. See ya." Hanging up, he tossed the phone on the floor. He stroked Kagome's hair and kissed her on the cheek. Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes and turned to her side.

"Is my brother coming?" She inquired.

"Soon." He touched her cheek and she didn't react to it at all.

"I don't feel good. My head hurts so much." She whined.

"You're like a child." He moved his head closer to her ear. "My brother seems to like you and I think I'm taking an interest in you as well." He pressed his lips on her ear and continued. "You'll be mine as soon as you know it." He whispered.

"Hn." Kagome didn't pay attention to any thing he said. She could barely concentrate and she turned and laid on her back. "My head hurts so much."

Sesshomaru smirked and sighed. "Doesn't even know what I'm doing to her." Getting up he went to his drawer and pulled out some Advil. "Come on sit up." He pulled her uninjured arm and she moaned in pain.

"Just leave me alone."

"Hurry up take this." Grabbing the cup of water that laid on the desk beside him. He hand her the pills that she willingly shoved in her mouth. Drinking some water to wash it down she laid back down and went back to sleep.

"Damn it that bastard." Inuyasha shoved his phone in his pocket. Running through the streets Inuyasha spotted Bonkotsu at the park. "Hey Bonkotsu!" He shouted catching his attention. "My brother has your sister. Come on." They ran towards the apartment not stopping for a breath. He turned a corner and stopped. "That's it right there." The Apartment building was fenced all around and the front gate was closed.

"How the hell do we get in?" He said as he moved towards the Iron Gate. As they approached the gate a surveillance camera followed there every movement.

"All you have to do is press the room number on the key pad and wait until he responds and opens the gate from a switch in his apartment."

"So why are you telling me this. Just do it." Bonkotsu said inpatient.

"I don't know his room number." He took out his cell phone and called his brother.

"What is it?" He answered

"Open the gate. I didn't know your room number so tell me and open the gate."

"why should I?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Maybe I want her to stay with me."

"Don't fuck around give me the damn number already and open the damn gate."

"293." He said hanging up the phone.

"Stupid idiot." The gate opened up and they ran to the elevator. When they got to the room he knocked on the door. "Open the fucking door." He yelled through the corridor.

The door opened and Sesshomaru leaned on the doorframe, preventing then to get in. "Take off your shoes." He said with a glare. As they followed his directions he let them enter and immediately went to his room where Kagome laid sleeping on the bed.

Bonkotsu rushed to his sister's side and carried her off the bed. She woke up and hugged her brother's neck. " Bonkotsu. I want to go home." She said weakly.

Bonkotsu looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"I did more than that." He spat out as he smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha curled his hand into a fist. "Shut the fuck up. You sick bastard."

Bonkotsu ignored his comment and left the apartment building as Inuyasha followed at the side of him.

Kagome moaned and cuddled her face near Bonkotsu's neck. Her lips slightly touched his neck, which made Bonkotsu turn red. "Brother I'm sorry." She said as her lips touched his neck.

"It's 0-0kay Kagome." He stuttered as he blushed even more. Inuyasha glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up with you man? You're turning red."

"N-Nothing." They continued to walk until they departed a few blocks ahead. Soon enough Kagome woke up and looked at Bonkotsu.

"I'm sorry." Bonkotsu looked down at her and smiled

"It's okay you don't need to be sorry." Bonkotsu noticed that Kagome's eyes were filled with guilt. He never saw an expression like that on her face_. Is she changing? _He asked himself as he looked at Kagome.

"Why were you always there for me?"

Confused, Bonkotsu smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead. "It's because you're my sister dumb ass." He looked in front of him, making sure he didn't bump into anything and looked at her again.

Kagome blushed with a glare in her eyes. "Be quiet. Now I'm going to act like I can't walk. So you have to carry me home." Like a child she pouted her lips and looked away from him.

Her whole mood changed towards her brother. Usually she would be wanting him to put her down now she insist on not setting her foot on the ground. Bonkotsu snapped out of his thinking and looked forward as Ayame ran toward them.

"Bonkotsu where were you?" She took a breath and smiled.

"I had to get my sister. It's a long story." Ayame followed them home and chatted with him.

"So are we going to the movies tonight?" she inquired.

"No he's not going. I'm sorry but my brother has to take special care of me." Glaring at Ayame she tightened her arms around Bonkotsu's neck. "Right Bonkotsu." She placed her chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Or you can leave me alone at home. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Oh that's okay than. You can stay with Kagome and we'll reschedule." Kagome smiled and then sighed. _Don't know why I wanted him to stay but at least I ruined their plans. _Kagome darted her eyes at the cars passing by. "Are we there yet?" she complained.

"Why are you whining I'm the one that's carrying you?"

"I don't care. I'm hungry." At that being said Bonkotsu stopped at a grocery store.

"Ayame I'll call you tonight. I have to stop by the grocery store and get some food." Ayame nodded and as Ayame tiptoed up towards Bonkotsu's lips Kagome stared angrily.

"Hey don't be kissing right in front of me." Ayame stopped and smiled.

"I'll see you later Bonkotsu." She departed and Bonkotsu looked down at his sister with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's with that?"

"What's with what?"

"The attitude."

"You know I always act like this."

"Well you seemed like you were jealous or something." He said with a smile.

"Jealous? Yea right why would I be jealous of you two idiots. I don't want to discuss such stupid matters. If you don't take me home right now I'll tell mom and dad I tried to kill myself you understand me." Kagome peered at her brother and frowned. Bonkotsu didn't look at her but just looked elsewhere. His smiled weakened and seriousness took over.

"I was kidding." She said looking at the ground.

"It's not something to kid about."

"Just take me home than. I don't want to argue." The atmosphere grew heavily as the walk home was as silent as ever. Kagome didn't know what was happening but for the first time she felt guilty for what she said to him. She just couldn't really see that her feeling towards life was changing. Or was it just temporary? Is her mind towards others finally changing for once?


	4. First kiss

Chapter 4- First Kiss 

"Are you still hungry?" Bonkotsu asked as they entered the front door leading to the kitchen.

"That's okay. I just want to go to bed." Bonkotsu head toward the stairs and looked down at Kagome. "You can put me down now." She nudged him a bit but he refused. He took one step up stairs and Kagome nudged him a side. "I said you could put me down now."

"Hey Kagome just hold on stop pushing me and-" Kagome fell to the ground as Bonkotsu fell back. "K-Kagome are you alright." He got up to his knees and crawled up to her. "Kagome" She didn't move a finger. Her head was slouched forward as her hair covered her face. He extended his hand and brushed her hair aside revealing her face. She was crying and as he put her hair aside she glared at him with tears running down her face.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out as she hit his hand aside. The house grew ominously quiet as the both of them didn't move. Bonkotsu got up and sat beside her.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? All the time I try to help you or talk to you, you just push me away. It's like your trying to hide yourself from the world. You say that you have no one, no family, no mother, no father but look around you Kagome. Even though there not your real parents they still love you very much. They treat you as their own and provide you with everything you need, clothes, food, somewhere to live. They love you very much. You don't know how much time's they have told me to look after you, to watch over you and to make sure that you were alright. They worry about you everyday and they want you to be as happy as ever. You just can't see that because you're hiding yourself all the time. You never talk to anyone and when you do you just argue and yell. Just think about that okay." He stood up and head towards the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and went up stairs. She looked at her room and remembered all the times she would cry. She remembered all the nights that she cried herself to sleep. She passed her room and entered Bonkotsu's room. She laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling as minutes passed.

"Maybe-" Bonkotsu looked down at her as he stood beside his bed.

"You know that this is my room right?" She didn't say anything but sat up and leaned her back on to the wall as she faced her brother. Looking at the sheets on the bed she clenched her hand into a fist and looked up at him. Before she could say anything he took a seat beside her and looked at the ceiling.

"So I take it that you were actually listening to me."

"For once I was you lame ass. Well I wanted to just say I was sorry and that I kinda um- th-th-thank you for what you said and all. I know I was a total bitch to everyone but I can't help it. Those stupid bastards have left me alone and now they expect me to live without them.

"And who would these bastard's be?" he inquired

"My parents." Bonkotsu's eyes widen

"Why would you call your parent's that I mean-"

"Because it's all there fault. They left me behind and now they expected me to live a peaceful life without them. Every time I close my eyes I see their damn faces. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take. My mind was just-" Bonkotsu embraced her as tears poured out of her eyes. She trembled as her brother hugged her she didn't even realized that she was crying. "I miss them so much Bonkotsu." She tried to prevent her tears from spilling but her heart was just over whelmed by emotions that she couldn't.

Minutes passed and she finally calmed down. Slightly pushing her brother back he looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you so much brother. You're the best." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away she held a big smile on her face. " You know I never thought that talking things out would make things-" Shock ran through her as her lips pressed against Bonkotsu's mouth. Her mind blanked as she did nothing but sat there in shock. When Bonkotsu finally pulled away, Kagome sat there looking at him with a blank look.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know what was-"

"You k-kissed me." She said still shocked. Snapping out of a trance she looked up at him and blinked. "Why did you-"

"Hey Bonkotsu you here." Hojo shouted from down stairs.

"Y-Yea I'm up stairs!" He yelled as he stared at Kagome.

"Kagome I-"

She smiled and looked up at him. "It was an accident right. Well it was nice talking to you brother I'll see you later." Kagome walked out the door and went to her room. Closing the door behind her she leaned her back on the door and slid down to the ground. As she sat there she held her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "Why would he kiss me? He has a girlfriend. Why would he kiss me? She repeated as her hand trembled in disbelief.

Kagome heard Bonkotsu and his friends talking down stairs and when she finally stood up she hesitated to turn the doorknob to go outside. Seconds later Ayame's voice could be heard and finally Kagome turned the doorknob and looked down stairs. Ayame was all over Bonkotsu like always. Hugging him and holding his hand was all she did when she was with him. She went down stairs and Bonkotsu stared at her as she went in the kitchen. She sighed as she opened the fridge. She took out a sandwich that was already made and pulled out a knife from the drawer. Cutting the sandwich in half she thought about that kiss. "That was my first kiss." She whispered as she looked at the wall in front of her. She winced as she looked down, her sandwich was splashed with blood. "Damn it I should have been paying attention." She said as she put down the knife. Her brother and his girlfriend calmly walked in and she quickly hid her slightly cut finger behind her back.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Ayame said with a smile as she clung to Bonkotsu's arm.

"Nothing, besides it's none of your god damn business anyways." She took the plate and walked to the stares, hiding her finger behind her back. She almost got away with it but Bonkotsu grabbed her wrist and looked at her index finger that spurt out blood.

"Thought so." He said looking at her hand. "Look at your food it has blood on it. Didn't you think I would see it?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose. It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and-"

"I believe you, just come here." Ayame let him go and he lead her sister to the bathroom and sat her on the lid of the toilet seat. Shuffling through the medicine cabinet Bonkotsu pulled out the medicine box. "Let me see." He grabbed her hand and held it still. Wrapping her hand with a bandage he kissed it and smiled. Kagome blushed and looked away. "Th-Thank you." She said as she got up and looked at him. "Well are you going to make me food or not. I'm starving." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course but you have to say please." He said as he put the medicine box away.

"Humph. Fine, Please move your lazy ass and fix me something to eat now." She smirked and went down stairs. "Is that what you wanted to hear bro."

"More or less. At least you said please." He said following from behind.

"What ever just get me some food." Hojo and Koga looked at them walking down stairs. The two guys stared on as Kagome approached them. "What are you staring at?" She said as she glared at him.

"I was staring at your lovely face Sweet heart." Hojo said as he flashed her a smile. Clenching her hand into a fist Kagome went up to Hojo and rose up her fist. She pulled back her arm and Hojo looked on in fright.

"Wait. K-Kagome I-" Hojo closed her eyes as her fist flew towards his fast although millimeter from her target she retracted. "Hey Idiot." She said as Hojo opened her eyes. "If you call me that again I'll swear I'll hit you so hard you'll black out but this time." She smiled and looked at the two boys on the couch. "I'll let it sly." She said taking a seat next to Koga.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong? Never did saw you smile before and by the way you look cute with a smile on." He smiled and Kagome smiled back and hugged his neck. "Aww you're so sweet." Hojo looked at her as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why'd you hug him and not me? He got a hug and I got threaten. What's that about?"

"I did that because I knew you was going to say that. I wanted to make you feel left out that's all." She smiled and got up.

"That's mean don't you think?"

"Well I may be smiling but my attitude hasn't and will not change one little bit." She went to the kitchen and she saw Bonkotsu and Ayame kissing. She looked at the ground then at the couple. "Hey I don't want to see some romance scene in the kitchen. Damn it, it's disgusting looking at you two kiss." She scratched the back of her head and took the sandwich that was prepared. Koga wrapped one hand around Kagome's neck and smiled at the two couple.

"Ah come on Kagome don't lash out on them. You'll get a boyfriend soon." She turned around and got out of Koga's grasp.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't want to be caught kissing some guy or even dating one. Dating is such non-sense it's stupid." She said coldly.


	5. First kiss 2

Chapter 5- First kiss 2

"Hey tell me something."

"Like what?" Kagome answered her brother as they walked toward school.

"You haven't skipped school yet. I'm not encouraging you to skip but am I getting a feeling that your attitude is changing. You seem a bit happier these days."

"Yea right. I'm not changing. I'm just- Ummm-" Bonkotsu put a hand on his sister's head and smiled.

"Forget I asked okay." They arrived at school and Kagome went straight to the roof until Bonkotsu grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What is it brother?"

"Hmm you're calling me brother now."

"Shut up you are my brother for once and the other thing you're like gripping my wrist and if you don't stop you'll open the cut again." She smiled a bit at the pain and sighed. "So why did you stop me?"

"Well I wanted to ask you where you were going?"

"Does it matter? Don't you and miss perky have some where to go or something?" She walked towards the school building. "But if you need to know I'm going on the roof and if you tell anybody I'm not going to speak to you." She said with a smile.

Opening the door to the roof she smiled at the site of the silver haired boy sleeping on the ground with his head leaned back on the fence. She knelt in front of him and gave him a hug. Waking him up she let him go and smiled at him. "Hey. I wanted to thank you."

"For what? It was my brother who patched you up."

"I know it was him but you tried to help so I just wanted to say thanks for that at least. So what's your name?"

"Inuyasha Otonashi." They sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes until Kagome stared at him. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Well what is it?"

"Your Sister's in my math class. Kikyo right?"

"Yea that's her." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you. Do you and your sister hug?"

"At times we do."

"Do you guys kiss like on the cheek or something?" She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well when she's really happy she kisses me on the cheek but other than that that's all she does. Any further like the lips would be just weird." He looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Oh I see. Well I've been watching T.V. and it was asking how far a relationship between siblings can be." She said trying not to be so obvious.

"Well if you ask me a hug will be okay and a kiss on the cheek is okay but on the lips would be emotions only a couple would be doing."

"Yea I thought so to. So do you know what class your brother is in now?" She inquired.

"You know Miroku right? Well he has that class next and he's in that class every recess." At that being said Kagome stood up and headed toward the door. "Wait where are you going?"

"Going to Miroku's Class. I have to at least say thank you before morning classes. I'll see you later." She said as she opened the door and exited.

"Wa- Wait." But it was to late and he sighed in sadness.

Kagome walked through the halls as she tried to get through the crowd of students. She got to Miroku's class and there were a lot of girls in the classroom.

"You know I love this class. Look at him he's so cute. I thought Inuyasha was cute but his brother is just absolutely gorgeous." One girl said as Kagome entered the classroom.

Sesshomaru sat at the back of the class and as Kagome stared at him he looked so moody that she was thinking about not even bothering to go there until he looked up and slightly smiled.

"Oh my gosh did you see that? Did he just smile at us?" The girls squealed and Kagome winced as their shrieks went through her ears. Kagome took a seat in front of Sesshomaru and turned to face him.

"Um I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me." She looked at him but all he did was look at the desk. "So I said it and now I'll be leaving you alone than." She said with a glare as she stood up.

"Wait." Sesshomaru stood up and stood in front of her.

"What is it? I said thank you so I'll be leaving now." Kagome was about to leave until his arms pinned her up against the desk. "What is it? If there's something you want to say?"

"I don't accept it." He moved closer to her and She tilt her head back.

"Well it's not my problem." She looked at the ceiling and smirked. "It's not like I really care if you accept or not. I thanked you and that's that so if you have a problem with it than-" Sesshomaru placed his thumb on her chin. She looked at him unable to look anywhere else.

"I had to skip my exam because of you." His face got extremely close to hers and she could hear the girls in the class gasp in shock as they watched.

"Well I don't really care. You chose to take care of me. I didn't ask you to help me." She stood there not fazed by how close he was. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So if you excuse me." She tried to walk away but he didn't move but took her hands and pinned it to the desk behind her. "Hey you ass hole let me go."

"You owe me remember."

"Owe you? Yea I'll owe you a slap if you don't-" Her eyes widened as chills ran up her spine. His lips connected with hers and she couldn't believe this was happening again. She snapped out of the shock out of it all and pushed him slightly back.

"Why you-" He kissed her again and she squirmed. _His tongue_ Her mind went blank and she finally got him off her with a strong push. "What the hell are you doing you ass hole." She whipped her mouth in disgust and glared at him.

He smirked and took her hands in one and stared at her. " I'll have you soon enough." Kagome's eyes widened as he said that and his grip tightened as she struggled to get free.


	6. Unsuspected Visitors

Chapter 6

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist and glared at him." If you don't let me go-"

"What'll you do? And remember Kagome if you pull your wrist away to quickly you might open your wound again." He smirked as he held both her wrist carefully not putting to much pressure on it.

"If I have to injure myself to get away from you than I will." She struggled a bit until he let her go. Kagome cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Well I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again." He smiled as he took a seat. "But I'll see you again very soon." His smirk sent chills up her arms and spine as she just stared at him.

"Kagome?" Bonkotsu said from outside the classroom. She looked at her brother than back at Sesshomaru.

"It'll be century's until I see you or even talk to you again." She turned around and ignored the girls that were glaring at her as she left.

"Hey what happened everyone in there seems mad at you?"

"Forget it." She said pushing pass her brother and heading towards her classroom down the hall.

Kagome tapped her pencil continuously as the class started. She didn't pay much attention to the teacher. Math was a bore for her since she knew everything that the teacher was discussing. She stared outside the window as she thought about Sesshomaru. She shook her head and slammed her fist on her desk. The class looked at her as the noise disrupted the teacher. That's when she saw Sesshomaru standing right in front the class.

" Well since you're making so much noise you better follow Sesshomaru to Mr. Ibiki's classroom. It's seems he wants to have a word with you." Kagome packed up her stuff and followed behind Sesshomaru with a glare.

"Does he really want to talk to me or is this some kinda trick?" She said as she looked at the bulletin's that were displayed on the walls. She walked into Sesshomaru as he just stopped abruptly.

"What the hell are you-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and slammed her behind the locker. "It was a trick." He said with a smirk.

"Why you-" Shutting her mouth with a kiss. Sesshomaru held her arms tightly in place as she struggled. As he pulled away he was only welcomed with a glare.

"You know you're quite cute when you're angry." He let her go immediately and walked toward Miroku's class. "Well hurry up. Mr. Ibiki's waiting for you." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like what I said. The Teacher wants to speak to you. I just volunteered to get you just to mess with you." Kagome clenched her hand into a fist as she entered Mr. Ibiki's class. Sesshomaru took his seat as he entered and Kagome stood in front of Miroku's desk.

"Well Ms. Higurashi you look quite disturbed. May I ask what's on your mind?" Miroku said pleasantly.

"What did you want?" She said coldly.

"Well your parents called the main office to inform you not to walk home. It seems your cousin's. Kyotaka and Kagura have arrived in town and your parents wanted to make sure you and your brother waited for them in front of the school."

"Yea right. Like I would wait for there stuck up faces in front of school." She turned around and walked outside. The teacher didn't stop her but the class looked at her as she exited. Her fist tightened as she walked to class. She stopped and punched the locker beside her. The locker was slightly bent as she retracted her arm to her side.

"Damn it." She said under her breath.

After school she didn't wait for her cousin's but walked home. She didn't want to go home so early but she thought if she got there before them than she could get something to eat and lock herself in her room all day.

Walking on the sidewalk she heard Ayame shouting her name behind her and she stopped.

"Hey Kagome where's Bonkotsu. I didn't see him after school, he was supposed to wait for me."

"My cousin supposed to pick him up." She started to walk away until a hand was felt on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Your brothers been acting strange lately. I'm afraid he might break up with me." She said with a remorseful look on her face.

"He's not going to break up with you okay. Jezz, you're pathetic. So what if he breaks up with you. There are a lot of guys out there. You shouldn't worry yourself though. I don't think he'll break up with you okay?" She sighed and walked off.

"Thanks Kagome." Kagome waved a hand as she continued to walk.

"That took some time off of my day." She said as she walked toward her front door, hoping that her cousin's weren't home. Although she prayed her prayers weren't answered as she saw Kyotaka sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Baby girl. Haven't seen you in years. What'cha been up to?" Kagome cringed as he looked at him.

"Shut the hell up. Stop calling me Baby girl you ass hole." She dropped her backpack in front of the door and opened the fridge.

"Aww come on baby girl you know you missed me." Kagome smirked and looked at him.

"So have you been frenching your sister lately." She chuckled remembering the time that Kagura and Kyotaka kissed and the whole family caught them in the act. It wasn't something they wanted to do in the first place. Just say a certain girl pushed them and unfortunately that little nudge made their lips touch. They were embarrassed as ever when the whole family saw them. It was a Christmas present from me that they would never forget.

Kagome saw his hand curl into a fist and she smiled. " I knew you would bring that up cousin that's why I came here for a little payback.

"Payback huh? Well I'm ready for anything you throw at me." She smirked and took a sandwich out of the refrigerator and headed towards her room.

"So what happened to your wrist there." She stopped and looked at him.

"Dog bit me. It appears animals don't seem to like me." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Well well, it's the orphan. I thought aunty and uncle got rid of you a long time ago." Kagura said as she stopped her on the top of the stairs.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying here whether you like it or not. Oh and I was just talking to your brother about the past. You know the Christmas party 4 years ago." She flinched as Kagome finished. She stood there in anger and Kagome pushed her aside and walked away.

"Well Kagome how's your brother. He must be really impatient waiting for you to get the hell out of this house." She glared at Kagome with her arms cross in front of her.

"You guys always did hated me but you know what. I don't care what you or others think of me. So why don't you lip lock your brother so you can such your trap. I don't' want to here you anymore." Kagome slammed her door and sat on her bed. "Damn it. Oh well now the games begin." She said with a smile.

In the morning everyone in the house woke up with as a scream was heard through out the house. Everyone rushed into Kagura's room but Kagome walked calmly as her screams was still setting off. With a smile Kagome entered Kagura's room and witnessed her cousin jumping up and down as she aggressively rubbed her hands up and down her arms and back.

"What's going on brother?" Kagome said calmly as she looked at her brother. When Kagura calmed down a bit she angrily looked at Kagome and rushed forward to take a punch at her.

"You bitch!" She yelled out as Bonkotsu held her back from coming any closer to her.

Kagome smiled as she looked at her. "Why are you yelling at me for? What did I do to make you so upset? I'm the one who supposed to be mad, waking up early in the morning from your shrieking screams."

"Don't play dumb you damn orphan. You put damn slugs in my bed you bitch." The bed was covered with slugs and the floor. Kagura's face was streaked with some kind of sticky substance.

"Kagome did you do this?" Bonkotsu inquired.

"Of course not brother. I would never do such a thing." Kagome walked off into her room with a smile. Of course she did it. She couldn't stop laughing when she entered her room. It was a pain to get the plan together. I mean waking up 6:00 A.M. to pick up a bucket of live slugs from a 6-year-old boy who she honestly didn't know. It cost her $16.00 for 30 slugs but it wasn't too much money and it was worth it. Than at 6:45 she snuck it to her room and set the whole thing at the edge of her bed and some by the side of her arms. Than that's when the whole thing was up to the slugs and it worked.

Kagome stretched with a smile on her face, as she got ready for school she found the picture at the bottom of her drawer. "Perfect." She said as she put on her uniform. She ran down stairs, passing Kagura who just finished a hot shower.

Kagome laughed when she passed her and went into the kitchen. "Bonkotsu I'll be heading for school early. I don't want to be ravished by the accuser."

"Great trick Kagome but you have to be more creative than that." He said with a smirk

"I don't know what you're talking about." She went out of the house and thought about her next plan. She hated her cousin's so much. Kagura was 17 years old and Kyotaka was 16. When she was 6 they always teased her and tortured her with insults and pranks. They were the reason she first wanted to commit suicide. Kagome couldn't take how they treated her and now that she's older they won't get the pleasure to pull pranks again. She was in thinking when all of a sudden She bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I-"

She looked up and glared. "Oh it's you." She said as she pushed him aside and continued to walk. A hand hauled her backwards into his arms.

"What's wrong? I saved your life and now your treating me so impolitely." His arms wrapped tightly around her as she looked up at him.

"Let me go Sesshomaru. You know your brother is less aggressive and more polite than you. If I had to choose between you two, guess whom I would choose?" She said with a smirk as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru held his hand up against her chin making it impossible to look down. With that he kissed her and Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back. She couldn't break out of his grasp so she merely gave in. It lasted for minutes until he let her go. Kagome turned around and looked at him.

Sesshomaru place a hand on her cheek and smiled. "Told you I was going to be seeing you soon." Kagome slapped his hand aside and started to walk away. She stopped shortly and turned around.

"That will you be your last kiss from me. You kiss me again and you'll be on the ground begging for me to stop hurting you." She said with a glare.

He smiled and raked his fingers through his hair. "Sounds a bit kinky don't you think." He smirked as he looked at her walk away.

Kagome showed him the middle finger and turned the corner.

Sesshomaru smiled and continued to walk to school. "She just gets more and more interesting everyday.


	7. Needing you

Chapter 7

Kagome was once a solid rock that would never move from the past although now she seems to smile more often. Her past was never spoken of and sometimes when she tries to open up it somehow turns into an argument. Her heart was filled with remorse but now it seems that things are changing. She never talked, she never showed any signs of weakness but I knew she cried secretively. All those emotions closed up inside was tearing her apart piece by piece. That's why I could never tell her the truth. I can never look at her with out my heart beating rapidly. Although these feelings can never be spoken of I'll always be beside her. As long as I have at least that I'll be happy.

Bonkotsu looked up at the ceiling as he thought about things. He couldn't believe things were getting out of hand. Kagome now talked more often to him and every time that happened he would always fall more and more in-

Kagome barged in the room as she slammed the door shut she sighed heavily.

"Open this damn door you fucking orphan!" Kagura yelled as she pounded on Bonkotsu's door. "Get the fuck out here now!"

Kagome stepped away from the door as she laughed. "Ha! Take that you bitch." Kagome looked at her brother with a smile not noticing that he was there. "Hey Bro."

"What did you do now?" He said with a sigh.

"I grabbed Kagura's bra's and panties and threw them up the tree in the front yard. Now the neighbors are seeing the display I made." She said with a huge grin on her face. Bonkotsu got up and head toward the door. "Wait she's still out there. She'll tear me in two if you open the door." Kagome clung to her brother's arm and looked up at him. "Please. Can we just hang out over here for like 10 minutes? Please." She said as she frowned.

With a heavy sigh Bonkotsu laid on his bed. "Fine. But only this one time."

"Cool." She said as she took a seat next to him. "Jezz at least you could give me some room to sit."

Bonkotsu got up and leaned his back against the wall as Kagome did the same.

"So Bro when are those two idiots leaving. As much as I enjoy pulling pranks on them I'm getting sick and tired of them staying here."

"They'll be leaving in 2 weeks." He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back.

"Hey where were you the other day? You know the day when Kagura guys arrived, where were you? Ayame bumped into me and said you were supposed to wait for her after school but you weren't there so I told her you must've rode home with Kagura or something." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"I was at the beach."

"The beach?"

"I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About you." Bonkotsu looked at her with pain in his eyes. She couldn't understand why he looked at her like that. It reminded her about the feeling of loneliness every time she would look in the mirror.

"Me? Why me?"

"I was thinking about how much you've changed that's all." She looked at him confused and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up. It's not that I changed I'm still my bitchy self you know." Kagome sighed and looked up at him. "I'm still the same just a bit happier I guess."

Kagome heard the birds flutter and she got up and looked at him. She couldn't believe how depressed he looked. His eyes and the look on his face were just too much to bear. Her hands started to tremble and she looked at the floor. _He looks just like me…_

Her hands began to stop shaking and she glared up at her brother.

"Why do you hold such an expression?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Your eyes, your whole expression. Why do you look like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like someone ripped your heart in two. You look like your hurting inside. Why do you look like that?" Kagome stared at him with a hellish stare. "What are you thinking? You look like your missing something in your life but you have everything you ever wanted."

"Kagome please just calm down." She curled her hand into a fist and looked at him once again.

"It's like your missing something in you life and it's driving me insane because you have everything. A family, friends, a girlfriend." She tightened her fist as she looked at him.

"Kagome I don't understand what are you-"

"Tell me what you're missing. What are you missing in life? Did someone in your family die or did someone get hurt. What the hell are you missing?" She yelled as he punched him in his jaw.

Bonkotsu turned slowly toward her. "You." He whispered.

She took a step back. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I'm missing you in my life." Her eyes widened as she took another step back. "I can never have you. I can never hold you and that's find with me at least you're there beside me but yet every time I see you I tear up inside. I can never say that I-"

She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome ran outside the door and headed towards the stairs. Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran. As she got outside she didn't know where to go. Although she didn't have the slightest clue where she was going all she wanted was to just get away. She didn't want to hear it. She just ran until she rammed into someone and fell back. Staring at the ground, Kagome sat there crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with tears running down her cheek as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down Kagome's back trying to comfort her as people were staring down at the two as they passed by. "Kagome I'm going to take you somewhere quite okay?" With a nod he carried her off the ground and started to walk away from the crowd.

"I didn't want to hear him say those words. I didn't know what to do so I ran. He's my brother I care about him but-" Kagome hugged his neck tighter as she talked. "I knew what he was going to say but I knew I couldn't handle it. I knew if he said those words that things would never be the same. So I ran away."

"Don't talk. I'll take care of you alright? Just rest." Sesshomaru held her tightly. He walked to his apartment and her grip around his neck loosened as she fell asleep minutes later. "I'll take care of you Kagome. I'll make sure you'll never cry again."


	8. Deals

Chapter 8

Kagome jerked up from a nightmare. Her face was damped with sweat and her hands trembled as she looked around her. She couldn't recognize the place she was in and all of a sudden she saw Sesshomaru on the floor sleeping.

She laid back down on her side and stared down at him. Her hands were still shaking from the nightmare that she just had and she couldn't get her mind off it. She couldn't really get what her dreams were about but all she knew that it frightened her so much that at times it shed tears every time she would wake up.

She was in deep thought until Sesshomaru held her hand. He had a smile plastered on his face and Kagome just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hungry?" He finally asked as he got up still holding her hand firmly in his. He held his smile as he looked at her. She wanted to slap his hand aside but she just sat up and smiled.

"What do you plan on making?" She inquired looking at the clock.

Sesshomaru tugged her off the bed and led her down the hall into the kitchen. He stopped as he hesitated to let go of her hand. When he finally did he shuffled through cabinets to get out a pan. He then went straight to the refrigerator and got out some pancake mix.

Kagome chuckled as she stared at him. Sesshomaru looked at her as he carried on with what he was doing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just a guy like you cooking pancakes is just a funny display that's all. I can't cook to save my life and as I watch you preparing all this I can't help but laugh that you actually know how to cook. Just say I'm a little jealous." She grinned and rested her chin on the palm on her hand.

Sesshomaru turned on the stove and started to combine everything together. Milk, eggs, the pancake mix, Kagome just looked at what he was doing with a confused look on her face. He smirked looking back at her and continued as he dripped the mixture carefully in the hot pan.

"So what else do you know how to cook?"

"Numerous things. I would have made you an omelet but I don't have eggs." Kagome laughed a bit. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just. I'm imagining you with your mother cooking and your wearing a pink apron around your waist." He gripped the measuring cup in his hand tightly as Kagome spoke. "Is something wrong?" Moving seconds later to put the cup down he smiled back at her.

"Everything's fine." Kagome looked at her watch that read 6:45 A.M and with a sigh she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Umm is it okay if I stay here for a while. I can sleep on the couch but I just need to stay somewhere other than my house."

Sesshomaru place a pancake on a plate and looked at her. "Are you planning on going to school today?" Kagome shrugged.

"Not really." she didn't want to face Bonkotsu. Not this soon after the incident yesterday. Her brows furrowed as she was deep in thought until a plate that was set right in front of her snapped her back into reality. "Thanks." She managed to say as she looked down. Syrup seeped at the edge of the pancake on top the two layers. Cutting it in half and than cutting it in fours she picked the piece at the end of her fork and stared at it for a second than shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "So light and fluffy." She said as her eyes glistened in delight.

He smirked as he set another plate on the table and took a seat. "You can stay here as long as you want but for that I want a kiss." Kagome dropped her fork on her plate as a loud clatter was heard. She nearly choked and after she calmed down she looked at him.

"Are you serious?" His face showed no emotion as she said that and she sighed. "I guess you are." She picked up her fork and began to eat. "Fine."

"Fine?" He smirked.

"Yea what ever just get it over with." She put her fork down and looked at him.

"Well I'll save it for later. So when I feel the moments right you won't deny or refuse a kiss." He smiled.

"Fine but only one kiss." As she finished her plate clean she got up and went to the sink.

"Just leave it in there I'll get to it later." He said as he walked up beside her. He grabbed her plate and washed it.

"You know… I'm not that useless."

"I know. I just want to do it for you. So why don't you watch t.v. or something and I'll take care of this. If you want to take a shower it's down the hall, 3rd door to your right and I set some clothes you could wear on the drawer, it's a little big for you but I think it'll do." She sighed in defeat and walked toward the living room.

"Thanks Sesshomaru."

It had been two days that Kagome haven't gone to school or gone home. She's been spending all her time with Sesshomaru that she was opening up to him. Talking about her favorite things that she did which was drawing and even to her dislikes, which was easy to talk about because she disliked a lot of things.

"I better go home today. Bonkotsu must be worried sick." Sighing she got up and stretched. Thanks for buying me all these clothes and getting my homework for me. I'll pay you back the money and-"

"Didn't I told you already? You don't have to pay me back the money just say you owe me 2 kisses and we'll call that a fair trade." He smirked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yea I know and you'll keep it a surprise so when you kiss me I won't refuse nor resist from the 2 kisses." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"That's right so do you want to go now." He said as he got up as well.

"Yeah I better leave now." She sighed and head toward the door. Moments later Sesshomaru followed behind with a set of keys. "You got a car?" She inquired.

"No but I got a motorcycle. You don't mind right. Or are you to scared?" Kagome nudged him aside as she walked past him.

"Yeah right. Just hurry up." Sesshomaru revved the engine. She winced as the sound echoed in her ears.

Sesshomaru handed her a helmet and she fastened it securely on. Hoping on the back she wrapped her hands around his waist tightly. She looked at him and hollered. "Hey where's your helmet!"

"Don't worry I don't usually give rides to anyone so I only had one!" He answered as he pulled out of the drive way and out of the gated area. She rested her head on his back as she watched cars passed by. As they arrived in front of her home, Kagura and Kyotaka looked at the visitor, as they were about to go inside the house. Kagome cursed under her breath as she took off the helmet and handed it to him.

"Thanks for everything and I appreciate that-" Sesshomaru pulled her towards him for a kiss. She tensed up as she was about to push him away but remembering their deal she stood there as she kissed him back. Kagura and Kyotaka stared on as they stood by the door.

As he pulled away he smirked and lifted her chin. "Your very good at keeping your promise." Kagome slightly pushed aside his hand and smiled.

"One left." She said raising her index finger. She walked toward her front door where the two siblings stood as Sesshomaru drove off.

"Is that your boyfriend baby girl?" He said blocking her way to get in the house.

"Why don't you fuck yourself?" She said with a pleasant tone as she smiled and pushed him aside although he nudged her back outside and smirked.

"You have a fucking smart mouth for a girl whose been missing for 2 days." Kagome gave him a hellish stare as he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "You better watch your damn mouth when you talk to me."

Kagome hit his hand aside and took a step back as she smiled. " Fuck off and get out of my way. In the mean time you can go and French your sister while you're at it." He backed hand Kagome on the face and she moved slightly back from the impact.

"Don't give me your back talk bitch." She slowly buckled her knees and stood up straight as she whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She stood there with no emotion on her face as they went inside.

Kagome walked quietly into her room as she slammed the door and leaned her back on it before sinking down to the floor. She buried her hands into her hair holding back her tears.

Kagome tried to tune out her brothers lecture but his yelling was too loud to ignore. With her hands crossed and her glare plastered on her face. She took in everything he said from the beginning to him saying how worried he was about me to where the hell you've been for 2 days.

She didn't answer him but got up and walked toward the front door.

"And where are you going?" he said in anger.

"The park." She said monotony.

"I don't-" Kagome slammed the door in mid sentence and sighed.

Walking to the park to blow off some steam she noticed the people around her. How family by family passed by with such happiness that Kagome just clenched her fist. She wanted to have that feeling again. To hold her mothers hand in one hand and her fathers in the other. She just shook her head out of thought and walked to a secluded area in the park. Lying on the grass she looked at the picture perfect sky as the clouds blocked the sun from her eyes. The wind blew slightly through her hair as her tensed muscles unwind.

Kagome laid comfortably until she heard someone approaching. Sitting up she saw a guy who stood in front of her. She crawled back in fear as she looked upon him. He smirked down at her as he knelt down and touched her cheek. "I've finally found you Kagome and now you'll never escape from me again.


	9. The Past: Life or Death

Chapter 9

Kagome sat still trying to breath. Her vision was getting blurry from the lack of oxygen that she was receiving. She focused as she slowed down her breathing but it was harder than ever as terror shot through her. As his hand was placed against her cheek she closed her eyes as tears than began to streak down her face. "Please don't hurt me." She said weakly trying not to stutter.

He pressed his lips up against hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome just took it and did nothing. As he pulled away he ran his hand through her hair. She held her breath as he stroke her hair and as she did he grabbed a clump of hair moments later and slightly tilted her head back as he pulled. She winced in pain as he looked into his eyes. "Why did you run away from me little cousin? Didn't I always take care of you when your parents were away?" He pulled her hair back further as he stared at her eyes filled with terror. "When I heard you were gone I wanted to track you down and now that I've found you I'm not letting you go. You understand me?"

Kagome's tears continued to spill as he finished. "I-I promise. I won't run away. P-Please d-do-don't hurt me." Kagome stared at his sadistic smile as he pulled her hair back even more.

"You even try to leave town I'll kill them." Kagome's eyes widened as he wiped away her tears. "I'll kill Bonkotsu Higurashi and his parents Izayoi and Kisame Higurashi and if that's not convincing enough I'll kill Ayame Otomo, Hojo Ikeda, and Koga Meshitozawa. Oh and don't you forget about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Otonashi." Kagome trembled as he stroke her cheek. Her mind went blank but all she had to do was not leave town, that's all she had to do. The man tugged her hair and threw her aside as he stood. "Get on your knees now." He demanded looking down at her.

She did what she was told. She didn't want to get him angry because he knew what he was capable of. She got to her knees and dug her fingers in the dirt as she clutched them into a fist. "You're going to do as I say right?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Hiten I'll do what ever you say." She said as she looked at the ground as her eyes blurred with tears.

"Than with that being said you'll kill Kisame for me. You'll kill Bonkotsu's father and I'll hide the Body." Bonkotsu pulled out an object from behind him as he waited for an answer.

"I can't. I can't do that." She said as she jerked her head up to look at him but a gun welcomed her to her forehead.

" Don't be so foolish." He retracted the gun and swung it to her temple. She hit the floor and slowly lifted herself to her knees.

"Please anything but that. I can't do that. I won't. Please." She begged as she remained on her knees. Her temple bled and she winced at the pain but did nothing of it. She saw blood dripping on her hand as she remained looking at the floor.

He smirked and knelt down once again as he placed his index finger under her chin so she could look up at him. "Can't you just take him to a secluded area and stab him. That's all you have to do." He kissed her once again and sighed. "Well I'll just take care of it myself than."

"No! Please don't kill him."

Hiten smiled and lifted her chin high as he clutched his hand into a fist and gave her a right hook to her chin. "Why do you defend him? He ruined my life and now he has to pay."

Kagome's fingers twitched as she tried to find the strength to stand. Hiten went to her side and kicked her so she laid on her back. "I'll be talking to you later Kagome. For now I won't kill him but he will die soon and remember what I said. Don't you dare run off. He walked away from her as Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

The Past

Kagome's mother nudged her daughter forward as the boy looked at the two. "Come on don't be so shy Kagome." Her mother said as she pulled Kagome from hiding behind her leg. "This is your Cousin Hiten Mikage. He's 11 years old and he'll be keeping you company with the nanny when were out okay."

The boy smiled at her as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Kagome. How old are you?" He inquired with a pleasant smile.

"I'm 5 years old." She said shyly as she clutched her dress. The boy took her hand and smiled. "You don't have to be so scared of me. We'll be best friends." Kagome smiled as he led the girl to the back yard.

" Make sure you two don't get to dirty." Kagome's mother said as she watched the two walk off.

"Okay Mrs. Odagiri." He yelled back as he opened the sliding door leading outside. The two played outside with each other until Hiten's parents picked him up but there was that time when he visited and he was different.

Kagome ran up to him with a smile. "Do you want to play hide and go seek Hiten?" She asked but she didn't receive an answer but a fist to her stomach. She didn't black out but stayed on the ground crying. Her mother rushed to her side as Kagome wailed in pain.

"What happened Kagome?" Her mother knelt down beside her daughter and lifted her up.

"She was complaining of stomach aches Mrs. Odagiri and she just collapsed on the floor." Hiten explained as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome kept her mouth shut because looking at Hiten's eyes she could tell he would kill her if she opened her mouth.

One day Hiten came over and when Hiten and herself was alone she looked at him as he cried. "What's wrong Hiten?" She whispered.

"Life is what's wrong. My mom died and my dad's in jail. This is my last day here and than I'm going to an orphanage." Hiten stood up abruptly as he carried Kagome by the collar of her dress. "I hate you. I hate your parents and I hate this world." He said as he set Kagome on her feet and kicked her. The blow made her pass out and when she awakened Hiten was gone. She didn't understand what made him change so suddenly but she knew she could never see him again because if she ever did he would kill her.


	10. Despair

Chapter 10

Kagome clenched her stomach as she pushed her arm up upon a nearby tree. She leaned up against a tree and took a breath. Touching her temple she winced at the pain and took a deep breath. The cut big and she could see blood dripping from her face. Taking a deep breath she pushed off the tree and shuffled her feet as she tried to walk. Every step she took her body screamed in agony. After a few feet away from where she lied she fell to her knees as her body collapsed in exhaustion. She reached into her pockets and cursed under her breath, as her cell phone wasn't there. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw the full moon explaining why it was so bright out. She sighed as she took a deep breath.

Pushing her body to get up she staggered forward as she gritted her teeth trying to focus on something else than her agonizing body. As she got to the sidewalk she saw no cars passing by. The streets were secluded as things were ominously quiet. She rammed herself into a cement wall as she fell to her knees once again. She glanced at her watched and smiled. "2:45A.M, damn, now I'll have to hear his damn lecture again." She smirked as she dragged herself up on her feet. Dragging herself upon the wall to support herself up, she walked on, one gruesome step at a time.

Her vision was getting blurry and she sighed with a smile when she saw her house. She staggered as she crossed the road and hit the door. Holding her stomach in pain she looked at the ground as blood dripped on the floor. She raised her fist and hesitated to knock on the door. After a few minutes she knocked the door. After a minute or two Kyotaka opened the door and looked at her in shock.

Half of her face was covered in blood as a cut on two inches long trailed on the right side of her forehead. Her chin was badly bruised with a few minor cuts. Her arm had a bruise as big as a fist and it just looked like she got back from a street fight.

"What happened?" He said, as he stood there unable to move.

"You got your wish." She said as she stood there trying to lock her knees in place to keep her balance.

Kagura ran up behind him to see who was at the door so early in the morning and even she stood there in shock unable to speak. After a minute Kagura snapped out of it and ran towards the living room. "Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Kagome's hurt!" She yelled throughout the house as Kyotaka took Kagome's arm and slung it around his neck and one arm around her waist.

Blood dripped on the floor as he lead her to the living room, sitting her on the couch as he ran up stairs. Kagome sat there as she tried to focus on staying up. Bankotsu appeared in front of her and she could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. She then fell into unconsciousness as her body gave up.

"Oh my gosh is she alive?" Kagura said as Bankotsu checked for a pulse.

"She's alive and her pulse is a little slow but if we patch her wound on her head she'll be okay. The cut isn't to serious, it doesn't need stitching." Bankotsu put a wet cloth on the wound, trying to clean it up a bit. After applying some antibiotics to make the cut heal faster and he patched it up.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kyotaka asked as he looked at her. "Why didn't you stop her from leaving the house. If you had stopped her than none-"

"I know. I should have stopped her but how should I know that it would end up like this." Bankotsu lifted her up and carried her to her room. "I'll patch up the rest of her wounds up stairs. Kagura can you get some ice packs so we can reduce the swelling and bruising on her face and arms." Kagura nodded and headed towards the kitchen as he headed upstairs.

Laying his sister on the bed he sighed heavily looking at her. Bonkotsu applied antibiotics to her chin and below her eye. Bandages were applied afterwards and when the last bandage in place Kagura came in and handed Bonkotsu the 3 ice packs.

"I didn't know how much to bring. Do you need more?" She said worried.

"No that's fine." He placed an ice pack on her right leg, right arm and her left eye. Kagura stood there quietly for a moment as she looked at Kagome.

"You know all those times I said that I wished she was dead." She said as she clenched her hand into a fist. "Well I didn't mean it. I mean I'm shaking right now because I'm so worried. Even though she did those things to me, all those pranks she did to me. I'm still worried and if I could I would take back everything I said to her." Kagura looked at the floor and sighed. "I hope she'll be okay."

Bankotsu held her hand and looked up at her. "She's going to be okay don't worry." He smiled and Kagura gave him a slight punch on the shoulder. She left the room and shut the door.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and laid his head on the bed as he sat on the floor. She was going to be alright and he drifted asleep beside his sister as the thought of that stuck on his mind, he smiled, holding her sisters hand in hers.

Kagome stayed home for a week and never talked about the incident that had occurred that night. Bankotsu never pestered her about it. He wanted to wait until she was well and recovered. Bankotsu, Kagura, and Kyotaka sat in the kitchen eating breakfast until a knock was heard at the door. Kagura answered it and as she came back a Silvered haired boy followed behind her. Bankotsu had seen him around school but never really talked to him.

"Oh right you're Kagome's boyfriend." Kyotaka said as he looked at him.

"Kagome's boyfriend?" Bankotsu inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well you want to see Kagome, so come this way." Kagura said as he led him up stairs and into her room. Kagome looked towards the door and just stared at Sesshomaru. "Well I'll leave you two alone." Kagura closed the door behind her and silence fell on to the room.

"Who did this to you?" He said breaking the silence.

"I don't remember." Kagome looked at the ceiling as Hiten's threat rang in her ears. She wanted him to leave.

"You don't remember or you don't want to tell me." Sesshomaru took a seat on the bed next to her. His eyes showed no emotion at all. Not of worries, not of pain, nothing. His eyes were so piercing that she had to look away. "What happened?" He repeated with anger.

Kagome sat up and sighed. "I was beaten by your fan girls. They had pipes with them and I tried to defend myself but I wasn't strong enough to do so." She looked up at him and saw that he was buying her story. "That's how it went."

"I'm just glade you're alive." He placed her hand on her cheek as he smiled. "Get better okay your cousin said you'll be going to school on Monday so I'll see you than." As he was about to kiss her he averted and smirked. " I'll see you later before I can't resist myself from kissing you." Kagome smiled as he left.

Her eyes averted to the clock on the drawer beside her bed. It was 4:08P.M. and all she did all week was stay in bed. Her bruises lightened up and the swelling under her left eye healed up. She unwrapped the bandages on her wrist and smiled. There was no scar from where she cut herself. There was only a light line and you could hardly see it_."At least one cut was healed." _she felt the patch on her forehead. She looked at it several times and everyday it healed up utterly great. She could easily cover that up with make-up. On Monday she will look as normal as the first day of school but mentally she can never get her mind in tack.

Kagome walked into school and was welcomed by a huge hug by Ayame. "Oh Kagome. I was so worried about you. Bankotsu told me what happened and I was devastated."

"Aya-"

"You don't know how much you worried us all you know. We visited you and-"

"Ayame." Kagome said with a breath.

"What is it?" She said looking at her.

"I can't breath." Ayame let her go and took a step back. "Oh my gosh Kagome I'm so sorry." She said as Kagome took a big breath of fresh hair.

"Damn girl. What the hell are you trying to do to me? Kill me or something or injury me even more." She said as she put her hands around her neck. She soon sighed after seeing her frown and Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "But I missed you to Ayame." She then wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and the two boys pulled her away.

"Glade you're okay Kagome. It looks like you never even got beaten." Koga said as they lead her to her class.

"Yeah girl. We visited you everyday of the week to check up on you." Hojo said with a smile.

"So where'd your brother go?" Koga asked.

"He said he had to take an exam he failed."

"Oh yea it was a math exam and he had to take it in the morning before he fails the whole semester." Ayame said finishing Kagome's sentence.

"So who do you have next?" Koga inquired.

"I have science. Mrs. Takedo."

"Really well Mrs. Takedo isn't in that class anymore. It seems she retired from teaching but the teacher who replaced her is so cute. His name is Mr. Sanzenin. He's like 21 or 22 years old and he just came here from Hokkaido. Every girl has fallen for him and the best part is that he's single." Ayame looked around as she walked.

"Well that's kinda weird." Kagome went into her class as the others said there goodbyes Kagome took a seat in the back. Most of the girls from her class was already there sitting in the front row. _"This guy must be extremely cute for girls to be coming 30 minutes early to just get the front seats." _She said to herself as she looked out the window. When Inuyasha entered the classroom he took a seat next to her. "So there's a new teacher I hear." She said as he sat down.

"Yeah. It's kinda annoying because the girls keep on squealing every time he enters the classroom." Inuyasha leaned back on his chair trying to get comfortable.

After that being said Kagome laid her head on the table as she covered her face with her arms. She had to wake up early this morning to get her make-up all set and she was exhausted when it took along time.

Kagome felt a nudge and she immediately looked at Inuyasha with half opened eyes. "The class is about to start." He said pointing at the front of the classroom. She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she waited for the teacher or so called Mr. Sanzenin to enter the classroom. She closed her eyes still resting her head on her hand. Moment later she heard girls shrieking and knew the teacher just came in. Before looking at what this teacher looked like Kagome took out a pen and she looked forward but the guy had his back towards the class as he wrote something on the chalkboard.

Kagome tapped her pencil on the desk as she waited to turn around. He finally turned around and she flew her pencil and it dropped on the ground beside Inuyasha. Kagome's eye's widened, as she couldn't take her eyes off him. She wanted to scream, to shriek, and to say something but she couldn't. Her heart took vacancy in her throat as she had hard time breathing as she stared at him.

Inuyasha picked up her pencil and looked at Kagome as her arms began to tremble. Her eyes were filled with terror and fear that he wondered what was going on in her mind. Inuyasha tapped Kagome's arm with the pencil to give it to her but she kept her eyes glued in front of the class. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, as he made sure that the teacher didn't see him talking. "Kagome?" he called out again but she didn't look at him.

"So Miss Higurashi you finally decided to join us." Mr. Sanzenin said with a smirk as Kagome shook uncontrollable as the teacher stared at her. "Miss Higurashi why don't you grab that pencil from Mr. Otonashi and let us start class now shall we." He said calmly as he turned to write something on the board.

She finally snapped out of it as she shakily took the pencil from InuYasha's hand. "Are you okay Kagome?" She shook her head yes but Inuyasha couldn't help but worry about her. She didn't concentrate in class but looked at her paper most of the time. She would never look at the teacher but tried to ignore him. As 5 minutes of class remained Mr. Sanzenin turned to the class. "Kagome Higurashi. Please stay after class to discuss some matters about your school work you've missed while you were absent." Kagome just looked at the desk as she clutched the pencil in her hands so tightly that it broke in half.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha said looking at the half pencil in her hand as she continued to tremble. She just shook her head up and down and as the bell rang Kagome sat there. Inuyasha did the same as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Mr. Sanzenin stood in front of the classroom and leaned back on his desk. "Kagome can you come here." He said as she waved her over there. Kagome got up and after a minute past Kagome returned to her desk.

"Inuyasha can you please leave. I have to talk to Mr. Sanzenin about something." She looked at him who didn't move from his seat. "Inuyasha please just go."

"I'm not leaving you in here. I mean look at you. You're shaking with fear and you've been acting weird all morning. I'm sure not leaving you in here."

"No I'm okay it's just the medicine I took this morning. It kinda makes me jumpy and stuff so don't worry I'll be fine and besides you wouldn't want to stay in here for recess." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah no worries."

He packed his books and exited the room. Mr. Sanzenin closed the door and he then motioned Kagome to go in front of the classroom.

"What are you doing at my school?" She said as calmly and respectfully as she could.

He smirked and rested his arm on her shoulder. He played with her hair and kissed her. Moving his free hand up her leg Kagome quivered in fear. He lifted her skirt up slightly as he slowly moved his hand up her thigh.

Taking a mass of hair in his fist he pulled her hair and slammed her back into the desk. She gave a yelp as she hit the desk.

Pinning her hands onto the desk he licked her neck up to her ear. Kagome's eyes widened as her mind trailed off. He nibbled her neck and Kagome let out a slight moan at the pain. Grabbing a clump of hair he pulled back her head and looked at her eyes that held back tears. _"Why am I in this mess? I can't take it anymore." _She said to herself as she refuses from letting her tears spill. He threw Kagome to the floor.

"It was easy getting a job here. To change my name and make a fake resume. It's quite easy." He said with a smirk as Kagome pushed herself up.

"Why are you here Hiten? What are you planning to do?"

"You're in no position to ask me such a question but if you must know I'm here to watch over my precious little cousin. To make sure you don't run." He went behind his desk and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a Handgun and walked towards her. Her head was slouched forward as her hair covered her face.

He knelt in front of her and pulled her hair back and aimed the gun to her forehead. Her mind went blank as her eyes widened in fear. "Because you know what happens if you run away?" He placed his index finger on the trigger and pushed the gun onto her forehead so that the two touched. Kagome looked at his finger as it slightly moved back. He recoiled the trigger all the way back and as it clicked empty Kagome shook uncontrollable. He got up and laughed as she saw her shake profusely. Kagome stayed in place as she tried to recover herself from the shock.

Hiten sat at his desk and loaded his gun. "You can leave." He said with a smirk on his face. Kagome listened and got up slowly as Hiten locked the gun in his desk. She packed her stuff up and quickly went out of the door but it didn't budge. It was lock and Hiten walked toward her with the keys. He stood closely behind her and reached out to insert the key. With his mouth near her ear he unlocked the door but didn't remove his hand.

"Don't make a mistake that you'll regret." He whispered as he moved back and went to his desk. Kagome ran to the bathroom and held her mouth. She slammed a stall open and heaved out her breakfast. She knelt down in front of the toilet until she was sure that she was done. She leaned back on the closed stall and let out a breath as she cried.


	11. Betrayed

Chapter11: Understandings

**Hey everyone.Anari here. Well wanted to say sorry for all this darkness but as you know light will always be shining at the end. at least I hope it does. Sorry for being so corny well enjoy 'The thought of death chapter 11' Thanks for all the reviews by the way. It really pumps me up and encourages me to write or type even faster. Well on with the story than**

Beginning with Science class was terrible. It ruined her whole day seeing that Hiten had his eyes on her and everyone she cared about. She sat in her next class, waiting for the recess bell to ring. After vomiting everything in her stomach into the toilet she felt to sick to even look at anyone right now. If anyone saw her with bags under her eyes and with pale skin they'll nag her about what's going on and that was the last thing she needed.

Miroku took a glance at the pale girl as he read and reviewed his class agenda's. Kagome looked at him and went into deep thought. _"What if I told a teacher about the gun in his desk? Than he would go to jail and I would testify about the threats he's been giving me." _She thought to herself as she raked her hands through her hair. _"But what if they don't arrest him and he'll just get angry and kill Bankotsu or maybe Kagura." _She sighed in defeat as she hit her head on the desk. She couldn't get out of this and luckily her mother and father was still on a business trip. The longer her parents didn't show up the better. Kagome didn't understand why Hiten wanted to kill Bankotsu's father. Did she even want to understand in the first place?

The bell rang and students filled the seats. Miroku started teaching the class but as always she didn't pay attention to any of it. She looked out the window as the intercom sounded off. _"Will Kagome Higurashi report to the principal's office. I repeat will Kagome Higurashi report to the principal's office. That'll be all"_ The intercom beeped as the announcer finished. Kagome packed her things as Miroku gave her the sign to go.

Walking through the halls heading towards the principal office she peeked in the window as she saw Hiten waiting in there with the principal. _"I can't go in there. I should run for it." _She placed her hand on the doorknob_. i "I should run for-" /i _She opened the door to the principal's office as the voices in her mind was ignored. Bowing down she took a seat as she stared at the two adults.

The principal stared at her with a stern look on his face. "Well Kagome. Mr. Sanzenin pointed out to me that you've been slacking lately. He says because of your poor attendance that you're failing his class. So it's for your own good that you spend after school with him as you study for 4 hours for 2 weeks." The Principal paused and Kagome's hands trembled as Hiten smirked at her. _"4 hours with him. There's no way. I'll go insane." _Kagome bolted out of her chair and protest. "I can't stay after school for 4 hours 2 weeks straight. That's insane." Hiten's eyes widen slightly as she continued. "I won't take any of this anymore. Hiten or 'Mr. Sanzenin' is a poser. He has a loaded gun in his drawer in the class room."

The Principal stood up immediately at the sound of this and slammed his hands on the desk. "What is the meaning of this non-sense?" He spat out.

"I think the girl's trying to cut lessons Mr. Kazuna. She's lying." Hiten stated.

"I'm not lying he has a loaded gun in his desk and I can prove it. Go to his classroom and you'll see." The three marched in Hiten's classroom and it was empty seeing he had no students during this time.

They gathered around the desk as Hiten glared daggers at Kagome. "Look in his desk Mr. Kazuna." She demanded.

"Mr. Sanzenin." Mr. Kazuna held out his hand as Hiten gave him the key. Inserting the key the principal turned and opened the drawer revealing nothing but a pen. Kagome's heart beat faster as the two teachers looked at her.

"I swear he had a gun in here. He must have-"

"I had enough of your accusations Ms. Higurashi. You will be suspended for 2 weeks and-"

"Mr. Kazuna." Hiten interrupted. "Why should we go to those levels? Suspension seems a bit harsh don't you think?" He said with a smile

"What do you suggest seeing that she accused you with such a crime."

"Well the after school teachings I can deal with and with her choir classes such as art and study hall she can spend in my class seeing that I don't have classes during those times of the week. Seems like a fitted punishment don't you think."

"No way. I rather be suspended than that." she said harshly.

"So that will be. You'll attend Mr. Sanzenin's class during art, Study hall and after school. If you don't attend his classes I'll be contacting your parents." Kagome's eyes widen as he finished.

"No way am I doing this. It can't be I'm not-"

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Kagome shook her head no and the bell rang.

"What class do you have next Ms. Higurashi."

"I have Study hall next."

"So you'll be staying here for the time being as I contact your teacher of the arrangements." Kagome stood there as they went out of the classroom. Minutes later Hiten closed the door and locked it.

As her mind grew blank she stood there as Hiten went to his desk as he closed the drawer. He reached under his desk and took out the same gun that she saw this morning. Her eyes widened as he twirled it around his finger. "So I see that you wanted to betray me. Now pick. Which one. Your parent, your brother, your cousin's, or your friends." Slamming his hand on to her neck she hit the wall behind her. "Now pick. Which one goes for your little mistake." His grip tightened, as she stayed silent. "Fine if you're not going to pick than I'll pick one for you.

"P-Pl-ease." His grip around her neck made it hard to talk.

"Please? What kind of plea is that? You think I'm going to accept it. You wanted free so you tried to betray me. Kagome put her hands to her side as the lack of oxygen weakened her. Hiten smiled at the site and when she was near death he threw her on the ground.

Kagome gasped for air as Hiten went to the door and unlocked it. "Leave. Don't bother coming after school or during your choir classes. I'll tell the principal that you've passed so leave." Kagome got up and she gasped as he grabbed her arm. "Don't you make another damn mistake again." He practically threw her out and she headed toward her next class.

A few days passed without incident and Kagome was just happy for that. She sat under a shaded tree as she sketch a bird that perched it self on top of a tree near by. She looked back and fourth at the bird and the paper while she tried to finish as quickly as possible. Kagome soon finished and stared at the blue bird in envy. "Freedom to do what ever you pleased." She whispered as she looked down at the picture.

"So you weren't joking when you said you liked drawing." A voice said from behind the tree she leaned back on. Kagome smiled as she recognized that annoying tone. "Pretty good to." He added as he sat beside her.

"You're usually in a classroom during recess. So what's with the sudden change?

"I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah Inuyasha mentioned you were horrified when you saw that Mr. Sanzenin." She winced as he said his name and she quickly smiled.

"I'm okay you don't have to worry about me."

Sesshomaru put an arm around Kagome's neck and she cocked an eyebrow at his action. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Snuggling up to you." He said as he leaned slightly on her.

"Hey, come on there's people here and besides your heavy I'm going to fall over." She said as she nudged him to the other direction.

"Well that's good. So if you fall and I end up on top of you it can lead to other things." He said with a smirk.

"If you don't take your arm out from behind my neck I'll-" She stopped and thought for a second after continuing. "Well I won't know what I'll do but I promise you it'll hurt really badly."

"Ah why are you always like that to me?" He said as he followed Kagome's demand and placed her hand to his side.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "Maybe because I just want to see how you would react that's all." Kagome closed her eyes as she locked her arms around his arm. Smiling, she rest her head on his arm and sighed.

"What's with the change? Are you starting to fall for me?"

"Maybe or maybe not." Sesshomaru took her sketchpad from her lap and looked through it. He stopped at a picture that showed 2 adults and a child together smiling.

As Kagome got comfortable, leaning her head on his arm with her eyes closed. He examined the drawing and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Kagome?" He whispered checking if she was awake.

Groaning a bit she opened her eyes. "Yeah."

"Is this your family?" He inquired holding up the picture.

"Yeah" She said weakly as she closed her eyes again. "I drew them from a torn picture I found. It was tearing apart so I didn't want to lose my memory of them so I had to draw them before the picture wore out." Sesshomaru looked at the picture in silence. "Can you tell me about your family. Why are you living alone?"

"Well my family is as ordinary as ever I guess. I have a brother and a sister. Of course you know Inuyasha and there's my older sister kikyo whose in Hawaii attending community college there. My mother and father are as ordinary as ever I guess. I live alone because I just wanted some independence. I needed space that's all." Sesshomaru closed her sketchbook and held it on his lap.

"Oh I see. So do you share this information with others?" She said with one eye open as she looked up at him.

"I only share things with people I care about." He said looking down at her. Sesshomaru tilted her chin up and kissed her. He didn't care that no one was watching he just knew it was the perfect time to lay a kiss. As they pulled away Sesshomaru smirked. "I guess that was my last one."

"Well let's just say I wasn't keeping count." She laid another kiss on him this time and it Shocked Sesshomaru for a second. She placed her hand on his cheek as they continued to lock lips. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and glared. She nudged him away and smirked. "So you think you're going that far with me." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He shrugged with a smile. "Awww come on a little tongue wouldn't hurt would it?" He moved closer to her as she arched her back to decline his offer. "Well I'll see you later." She said as she stood up and snatched her sketchbook from his lap.

"Where are you going the bell hasn't rung yet?"

"Class."

"I'll walk you there than." He rushed to his feet and walked beside her.

"You are such a fast forward guy." She said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired.

She chuckled and looked at him. "You know for a 3rd year you're pretty slow. I mean you move way to fast. Why don't you slow it down a bit?"

He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled. "Than lets go on a date."

"A date. No way now let go of my hand." He held her hand tightly in his and sighed.

"Well your to stubborn to see that you have a great guy standing right in front of you but you just don't see that." Kagome just sighed as she grinned. They walked through the halls hand in hand with a smile on both of their faces.

Kagome let out a sigh as she opened the door to her brothers room. With his hands behind his head he layed in his bed asleep. She knelt down beside his bed and stared at him as he nudged him. "Bankotsu. Wake up I need to talk to you." He opened his eyes and looked at her as he sat up.

Scratching his head he sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually yes. Well I'm going out and straight with this. Do you love me?" She stared at him as she waited for her answer. She did want to ignore it anymore. She wanted to know for sure and now in a few seconds she'll get her answer."

Bankotsu looked at his hands on the bed as she clutched them. "At first I always told myself that I loved you more than anything, even more than a sister. I told myself that you were never my sister to begin with because I always loved you." He laughed a bit and stared up at her. "But I realized that you have your life and I have mines. Both our lives can't be as one because I believe that there's someone special out there for the both of us even though it's not one of us. I talked with Ayame and I realized she was that one special person for me and seeing you the today by the tree I know you have that one special someone as well. I love you and I'll protect you however I can even if my life was on the line. I have that special someone and you have yours." He said as he smiled at her.

Kagome blushed as her mind backed track, remember the kiss under the tree. "My special someone." She whispered as she glared at him. "What do you mean you saw me? When did you see me? Were you spying on me?" She said as her cheeks turned red.

"Well we weren't spying but-"

"What do you mean we?"

"Well Ayame, Hojo, Kiba and I were walking through campus and when we were about to go to class we saw you and umm Sesshomaru I think his name was." Kagome grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"You good for nothing spies. Well let me explain this to you that were not going out okay?" She said as she looked at the ceiling.

Kagome flashed her brother a smile and hugged him. "Even though I told you so much times that you weren't my brother. Thanks for not giving up on me Bro." She let him go and smiled. Well I'm going to see what Kagura's up to I mean they have to leave tomorrow so I better at least spend time with her and you do the same for Kyotaka." She exited the room and head towards Kagura's room.

Kagome entered the room and saw Kagura packing. They stared at each other until they joined into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you orphan." Kagura said as she shed tears.

"I'm going to miss you to you bastard." They both parted and laughed at each other.

"This name calling thing has to stop Kagome." Kagura sat on her bed as Kagome sat beside her.

"I know. Well since were like friends now I should give you this." Kagome handed her a paper and as she flipped it over her Cheeks turned bright red. "I knew you would love it." She teased as she looked at her beet-red face. "Remembered the Christmas party. Well here's the snap shot of that one embarrassing memory."

Kagura pushed her slightly as she smiled. " I knew I saw a camera flashed." She said.

The two girls chatted all day in the room as they gave each other tips on hairstyles and make up. Kagura gave hairstyle tips. She wanted to be a Hairstylist so Kagome offered her hair as practiced but of course there was never scissors involved with the hairstyling. As she did that Kagome gave her tips on make-up. She had to spend her time covering up her bruises and cuts so as she did so she came up with techniques to do so.

As for the boys they just watched Sports in the living room. Creating conversations about how the other team sucked and what not. They never did much but eat junk food but they still spent quality time together.

**Well I told you it would end with a little happiness. Well the fic isn't over yet but beware the next chapter will be even darker. Well thanks for reading.**


	12. Deadly encounters

Chapter 12- Deadly encounters

Ayame had to close up late for work. Glancing at her watch that read 11:00 P.M. she ran home. She heard someone say her name but she didn't think anything of it and continued to run. She was going to hear it from her parents when she got home and she new punishment was waiting for her.

She wished she didn't refused her boyfriends offer to come and pick her up at work and walk her home. She hated walking home alone when she closed up late at the Le mar Dane Restaurant but she didn't want to be a burden. She had another girl closed up with her but unfortunately she lived the other direction from her.

"Ayame." A voice was heard from an alley as she stopped abruptly. She walked slowly passed it and arrived at another alleyway. "Ayame" The voice repeated. Scared, she reached into her pocket as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kyotaka's number but no one answered and than she tried Kagome's cell but no answer. She put her cell back into her pocket and started to walk again.

The voice repeated again and she stopped and looked around. She looked at the alleyway as she saw a shadow figure in the distant. Ayame prepared to run but as the voice called her name once again she recognized the voice and stopped in place.

"Come out of there." She said at the figure in the darkness. She knew it was someone she has met before but she just couldn't place it.

"Ayame I was waiting for you." He said as he stepped out of the darkness and into the lights.

"Oh it's you. You scared me Mr-" Her voice trailed off as pain shot through her ribs. She held her hand up against the pain and looked down. She uncovered her hands as it revealed blood. She dropped to her knees as another jolt of pain went through her right thigh. Ayame's heartbeat was abnormal as it sped up. She felt a warm metal object pushed up against her forehead. She looked up at the man with the gun and he smiled down at her.

"Now she'll remember to follow orders." He said as he pulled the trigger.

After dropping Kagura and Kyotaka off at the airport Kagome and Bankotsu head back home as the music blared out of the car.

Kagome shoved her hand into her pocket and took out herself phone. "Hey turn the music down!" Kagome yelled and as he did what he was told Kagome turned on her cell.

"Who you calling?" Bankotsu inquired

"Kagura." She reached into the back seat and pulled out a sweater. "Got to tell her that she left her jacket. Maybe she'll let me keep it." She said with a smile as she lifted her cell phone and looked at the screen as it read missed call. "Hmm Ayame called last night. Wondered what she wanted." She pressed send as she waited for Ayame to answer.

"H-Hello." A woman answered softly.

"Mrs. Otomo?" She inquired with confusion.

"I-Is t-th-this Kagome?" She stuttered as her voice was at a whisper.

"Can I speak to Ayame?"

"My D-Daughter Sh-She's-" Suddenly the line went dead and as she was about to hang up she heard a voice.

"Hello." Mr. Otomo answered.

"Oh I thought someone hung up on me. Can I speak to Ayame?" She asked once again.

"Kagome there's been an accident. It's hard to explain on the phone. Are you near a radio?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am."

"Turn to channel 102.2 FM. That'll explain everything." The line went dead and Kagome just looked at her phone in confusion.

Bonkotsu turned toward her. "So can I crank up the music now?"

"No change the station to FM 102.2" Kagome said confused. Bankotsu did what she said and a news report was on.

"_16 year-old Ayame Otomo was found dead at the alley between Kisoguchi Avenue and 4th main. According to police reports Ayame Otomo was found dead 3:55A.M. this morning by local residence Ryo Mishita. She was pronounced dead at the scene as-"_

Kagome turned off the radio as she trembled. **_Dead_** She thought to herself as her heart took vacancy in her throat. Kagome looked at her brother and tears ran down his cheek. The car accelerated and Kagome looked at him as he clenched the stirring wheel. His knuckles turned white as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Bankotsu pull over." Kagome said as she tried to hold back tear but as she thought about Ayame and her smile her tears spilled. The car accelerated more and Kagome panicked as he was pushing 75 MPH. "Bankotsu slow down!" She yelled as she gripped her seat. Bankotsu was driving up to a school zone and she could feel her body tensing up. "Bankotsu Stop the car now!" She shouted as the car came to a screeching halt.

Kagome took a breath and looked at her brother who leaned his head onto the steering wheel. Tears dropped onto his pants as he trembled. "Let me drive." She said as she opened the door to get out. She went around the car and Bankotsu went into the passenger seat. She drove home in silence.

_I hope I don't get caught._She thought as she drove. _" What would they do if they found a 15 year old at the wheel?" _She soon shook the thought out of her head as she focused on the current problem. Ayame was dead and now Bankotsu's in a total melt down. She didn't know Ayame to well but she still cared about her. She was Bankotsu's girlfriend and she always worried about Kagome every time she would be in trouble. She made Bankotsu happy and also made her happy.

Kagome trembled as the thought of her gone took hold of her. _"How did she die? What happened?" _Kagome soon pulled up beside the curb in front of their home. Turning off the car she glanced at Bankotsu but his hair covered his face as he slouched his head forward. "Bankotsu are you going-"

He opened the car door and went outside with out a word. She watched him as he went into the house. "What am I going to do?" Her cell phone rang and with shaking hands she grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"H-Hello." A grimacing laugh was heard on the other end and she raised an eyebrow as she pulled it away from her ear and looked at the screen. It was a blocked call. There was no number and she raised the phone to her ear. "Who's this?" She demanded but the phone went dead.

Kagome opened the door to Bankotsu's room but he just laid on his bed with his back facing her. She closed the door and walked down stairs into the living room. Turning on the T.V and changing it to the news she sat down waiting. She wanted more information and she wanted to know how she died. She didn't want to hear it once again but she just had to. As 15 minutes past Ayame's story was on and she tensed up as she watched. It showed the crime scene that was surrounded with yellow tape. A chalk sketch of a body soon appeared as blood remained near the sketch. _"16-year old Ayame Otomo was found dead. Reports say she was shot 3 times with the final bullet to the head. There are no primary suspects to this gruesome killing but police investigators are searching in the case. She was last seen at De mar Dane Restaurant where she worked and closed up at 10:40. Police stated that the murder could-" _Kagome turned off the T.V with tears in her eyes. She knew who was the source to all this. She knew but she couldn't tell anyone. No one would or will believe her, it was all her fault and the thought of it made her sick.

The next day Kagome went to school while Bankotsu stayed home. He didn't eat last night but stayed in his room all day. She knew he wouldn't attend school the next day and who would when the love of their life is suddenly murdered. As Kagome exited her home she locked the door and started to walk until she stopped as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"I saw the news yesterday and I'm sorry about your friend." Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She cried as guilt suffocated her. She wanted to tell him everything but if she did she knew the consequences that will come up. Sesshomaru held her in his arms as she tried to comfort her. When she calmed down they began walking to school.

"You didn't need to come to school." He said not knowing what else to say to her.

"I know but I have tests and examines and I have to get Bankotsu's school work." She said as they entered school grounds. When the two walked through the halls, whispers were heard everywhere. Conversations were all about Ayame and as popular as she was Ayame will be greatly missed.

A group of girls ahead were crying and she knew it was because of Ayame. "Those are her best friends." Kagome said staring at the group of girls. "I didn't know her to well, I never did bother to get to know her until 3 weeks ago. That's when I found out that she was like a sister to me. She always told me how she worried about me and how she wanted me to be happy. Ayame was nice to me even though I was always bitching at her. All she did was smile when I scowled at her. She didn't give up on me. She was just like Bankotsu, they both stayed by my side." She held Sesshomaru's hand, as her grip tightened it was harder and harder to hold back tears. "I'm already as sad and heart broken as it is and imagine if I knew her my whole life. I would, I would-" Sesshomaru held her in his arms tightly and she knew she wouldn't survive Mr. Sanzenin's class with out killing him.

As she slightly pulled back they continued walking. Her first class was science and in the condition she was in she knew she had to try to put up with him for the sake of everyone she loved.

**Hoped you like it anyways even though it's kind of out there. The murder and all had to be added so I'm sorry.**


	13. Getting through it all

Chapter 13

Kagome tensed up as she walked into the classroom. Taking a seat in the back she rested her head on the table. She was thinking of everything that would go wrong. _"What if he makes me stay after class? What if he threatens me again? What if?"_ These questions ran through her mind and as she thought about it the more she trembled in fear. She thought about Ayame and she couldn't believe he killed her. _"Why her?"_ Kagome wanted to change places with her. Ayame wasn't involved with this and she wished that her friends and family wasn't involved in any of this. _If I just killed myself sooner she wouldn't have died. This wouldn't have happened. _Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and she got up and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Kagome please stop smiling." He said as he wiped her tears away. She didn't notice she was crying. She was so deep into thought that she couldn't realize it. Inuyasha took her hand. "Lets go to the nurses office. You shouldn't have come to school."

Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked at him. "That's okay I'll manage. Don't worry." She wiped her tears away as Inuyasha took a seat.

The bell rang and as Hiten entered the class Kagome's hands curled into a fist. She wanted to glare at him but she knew that would just encourage him to make her stay after class. He loved her anger and he loved making her cry and Kagome knew it. She remained looking at the book in front of her. Hiten read to the class as he walked around. He talked about how the moon provides light on earth at night. Kagome didn't listen but stared at the book. Everyone was following along as he read out loud.

As Hiten came by Kagome he stopped beside her as he continued to read. Kagome tensed up as he remained by her side. He placed a note beside her book and walked off. As he read to the class Kagome hesitated to pick up the note. With trembling hands Kagome picked up the folded note and opened it. She trembled uncontrollable as she held back tears. She shook with anger and sadness as she looked at the note in her hands.

The paper in her hands wasn't a note but a picture of Ayame. It was a side shot with her smiling and as Kagome stared at it her tears escaped her eyes. She than looked at the words written in the corner, **'Whose next'** . Kagome crushed the picture in her hands as she cried.

Inuyasha looked at her as she sat there crying. He raised his hand. "Mr. Sanzenin. Can I take Kagome to the Health room?" Kagome took her took her hands away from her face and everyone was staring at her with remorseful looks on their faces.

"Of course." He said as he put his book down.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he escorted her out the classroom. "I know you said you didn't want to go to the Nurses Office but I thought maybe you could go to the roof."

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Kagome shoved the piece of paper in her pocket as he lead her to the roof of the school. When they got there Kagome sat up against the fence.

"You should go back to class." She said as she stared up at the clouds.

"I don't want to leave you up here alone."

"I'm going to be fine. It's just I want to be alone for awhile that's all." She leaned her head back and racked her fingers through her hair.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Some what." He then nodded his head and left.

Kagome sat there thinking. She thought about leaving but she couldn't run away anymore. She had to listen or it'll be the end of the people she loved. She had to give up with trying to stop him. Hiten was capable of killing anyone and he proved it.

Kagome entered her home and went to the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and fixed up a sandwich. With a sandwich and soda in hand she went up stairs and knocked on Bankotsu's door before she entered.

"Bankotsu." She said as she walked up to him. He still had his back toward her and she took a seat beside him. "You have to eat. It's been two days." He didn't answer but stayed in the same position. She set the food and soda on his drawer that laid beside his bed. Placing her hand on his arm he nudged him. "Bankotsu please talk to me. Move or something." With no answer she shook him again. "You have to eat."

"Leave me alone." He said softly.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you eat. Sit up." She demanded.

"I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to be awake. Let me sleep."

"I'm not letting you sleep until you eat. You've slept enough, now get up or I'll force you up." She said coldly.

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Shut up and get the fuck up Bankotsu. If you don't eat you'll get sick. Now get up." Kagome stood up in anger and waited for him to respond.

"You don't know how much it hurts just leave me alone." Kagome curled her hand into a fist. He turned him on his back and sat him up by lifting him by the collar of his shirt. She clenched his shirt tightly as he lifted him.

"Don't know how you feel! Don't give me that fucking bullshit! Did you forget who the fuck I am already! Did you close up your brain that much to forget every thing! My parents died, both of them! They died a stupid death. They didn't want me as their child that's why they didn't stay with me. I begged them not to go. I cried on my knees not to go but they left." Her tears fell out of her glaring eyes as she continued. "You asked me once how they died. Well I'll tell you. They got a call to take a flight to go to Colorado for a business promotion. It was raining out. I could hear thunder and I could tell something was going to happen so just to make thing say I asked them to stay but they didn't want to stay with me. They didn't want me. Their jobs were more important to them than I was. I begged them on my knees for them to stay with me. I yelled for them not to go but they went. Lightening struck the right wing of the plain and you can put it together from there. Ever since I was 5 I had to put up with what your feeling. Every day of my life I had to put up with the tears, the loneliness, the sadness. So don't you dare say I don't know how you feel. Don't you dare say that to me." She let his shirt go. Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss her to. She was like a sister to me you don't know how hard it was to go through school not hearing her voice."

Bankotsu held her sister as he also let out tears. She didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore and she just had to do something about this problem. She couldn't let this go on anymore.

Its been 3 weeks and Bankotsu got better. He wasn't as happy go lucky as he was before but he smiled often. He went back to 3 days after their argument and it was as normal as it could be. Her brother hung out with Hojo and Koga during recess. Kagome watched over Bankotsu for a while just to make sure he wasn't trying to attempt suicide. Bankotsu went out with Ayame for 5 years so with that much memories behind the two she had to make sure he didn't try anything to kill himself. Now she felt how her brother felt when she attempted to kill herself. Worried.

Kagome sighed as she stretched. She leaned on a tree in the park as she looked at the sky. She waited as she stood there looking at her watch. "Late. I knew I shouldn't have come here." She spat out in anger. She sighed as she looked at the kids playing on the jungle gym. She stared at the two kids, a boy and a girl no older than 6, as they walked toward her.

"Excuse me." The boy said as he looked up at her. "Can you help my sister tie her shoe?" Kagome knelt down as she tied it.

She stood up with a smile on her face. "There you go."

The two kids stood in front her until they finally said. "Thank you." The girl said shyly.

"Lady. Why were you mad?" He inquired.

"Oh I'm waiting for someone and he's late."

"I see you at the park all the time. You're really pretty" The girl said as she held her brother's sleeve.

"Thank you. So what are your names?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my sister Sakura. Were waiting for our mom and dad to pick us up. Can we wait here with you?" Sasuke said with a big smile.

"Of course. Well my names Kagome Higurashi." She said as she sat on the floor.

"Who are you waiting for Kagome?" The boy asked as the two sat down in front of her.

"A friend."

"A friend. Is it a boy or a girl?" Sakura asked. Kagome slightly raised an eyebrow. These kids were asking a lot of questions but kids are like that.

"A boy."

"Oooo your boyfriend?" The girl spat out as she smiled.

"No just a friend. He's to much of an idiot and a liar to be a boyfriend."

"I didn't lie." Sesshomaru said from behind. "I told you I was going to be here by 12. He said looking at his watch.

"Well it's 12:15." She said looking at her own watch.

"Your watch must be wrong."

"Mines say 12." Sasuke spat as he raised his hand.

"Told you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke." She sarcastically said with a smile.

"Sorry, I would have lied but my mom said I shouldn't do that." Sasuke said as he looked at the car that pulled up on the curb.

Kagome put a hand on his head. "That's good. You should listen to your mother."

"Come on Sakura. That's mom." Sasuke said as he looked at the car.

"Bye Kagome and Kagome's boyfriend." Sakura said as they both waved good-bye.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. "I liked what that girl said." He stated with a smirk. "Kagome's boyfriend has such a ring to it don't you think. I really like how that sounds." His face moved closer to hers but Kagome pushed his head away from her and got out of his grasp.

"We are not on a date. Remember that. I just accepted to come out here because I didn't have nothing to do at home alright?" She began to walk and Sesshomaru followed.

"You hungry?" He said as he took her hand in his.

"No I was thinking we go to the mall I have to pick up something."

"Sure thing I wouldn't care where we go as long as I'm here with you." Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile. It was really corny for a person like him to say that but it was still a nice thing to hear. Kagome didn't know what to call their time together. She didn't want to call it a date but a get together.

Sesshomaru glanced at her as he noticed Kagome was deep in thought. "So what are you thinking about?"

"None of your business. Why do you assume I'm thinking about something?"

"Well, one, you said it was none of my business which tells me your hiding something and two, you're not talking to me. Your usually a motor mouth when were together." He smiled at her as he noticed her blushing.

"We are not together." She said as she tried not to stutter.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that when were with each other, like now." He pointed out as he stopped and pulled her into his arms. "But if you meant it like that than I must protest than we are together. I don't usually listen to people at school but everyone knows or says we're a couple." Kagome blushed as his arms tightened around her. "We're having our date right now."

she pushed him away and glared at him with her arms crossed. She hated it when he talked liked that but she ultimately hates it when he would make her blush. "We are not going out and you should get that through your thick skull or I'm leaving.

Sesshomaru smiled as he rolled his eyes and took her hand. She was way to stubborn but he loved it when he would see her all worked up like that. He loved a challenge and things as it is would be as hard for him to overcome this challenge. Sesshomaru let her go and took her hand as he lead her to the mall.

Kagome cornered her eyes as she let him hold her hand. "You're an idiot." She said out of defeat.

Sesshomaru just smiled at her scowl and held her hand tighter. As they got to the mall Kagome saw a group of girls from school walking towards them. They didn't see them and why should she care if they saw her but she knew one of them. Her name was Ren Ashimata. She just moved here 5 days ago and Ayame talked to Kagome in class when she first arrived at school. She became a friend for the most part. Ren always told her that she liked Sesshomaru but she always denied it. _If she sees me holding his hand I'll never hear the end of it. _

Kagome yanked her hand out of his and Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her action. She could tell that she was blushing and she quickly breathed slowly as she calmed herself down.

Sesshomaru took her hand and held it tightly so she couldn't pull away. "What's with you?" Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on with her as he saw her eyes widened.

"Come on let me go Sesshomaru." Kagome pleaded as she panic. The group of girls was getting closer and she couldn't tug her hand away.

"Why should I? You didn't complain before and now you're acting like you don't want to even be seen with me. I'm going to hold your hand like my life depended on it and I will never let go." He stood his ground on this one because his grip tightened when he finished in anger.

Kagome was defeated once again and she just wanted to run away. She wanted to disappear but she couldn't and as soon as she knew it she heard a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my god, Kagome is that you?" Ren said in excitement as a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey Ren." The group of girls beside Ren glared at Kagome and she knew they were fans of Sesshomaru, besides Ren of course because she was the one encouraging her to go out with the guy.

"Well I thought you said you weren't going out. You lied to me. How long were you two with each other?" Kagome blushed even more as a breath was felt beside her ear. She cornered her eyes to see Sesshomaru and she panicked. Her breathing sped up and she couldn't move.

"We were going out for a while now. Ever since the beginning of the school year." Sesshomaru answered as all the girls cocked their heads at Sesshomaru's answer.

"No way that's totally awesome but why did you lie to me about that Kagome?" She tensed up as Sesshomaru's tongue was brushed up against her ear. He was taking advantage of this moment and Kagome just stared at Ren.

"I think she was just a little shy to say because if I knew that everyone knew at school about us than I would be all over her. Although she told me that it was going to be a secret but now every things out in the open so excuse me for my actions." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he kissed her neck.

Kagome couldn't believe it; well she could believe it since he's so forward with her but in front of everyone.

"You love her so much. That so sweet but you better not hurt my BFF before I'm going to hurt you." She said with a grin.

"No you have it all wrong. Were not-" Chills ran down her spin all the way to her toes. _Why this bastard _She thought but would have said out loud if it weren't for Sesshomaru's lips in the way.

Ren smiled at their loving kiss. "Well we better leave you two alone. Bye Kagome." Ren and the girls walked passed them and as they disappeared into the horde of people walking through the mall.

A second later Sesshomaru pulled away and smiled. "Well now were even."

"Even, what do you mean even! We were even along time ago!" She spat out in anger.

"Remember what you said. You said you lost count so I guessed that I had one more." Kagome averted her eyes away from him as he realized that he was right.

Crossing her arms she frowned. "But why in front of them. Do you want people to know about us?"

"Us? So we do have something between us?" Sesshomaru said as he tried to pry information out of her.

Kagome, now realizing what she just said blushed ferociously as she looked at him as a smile crept upon his face. "I-I didn't mean it like that." She stuttered.

"You know you meant it like that in every way."

"No I didn't mean it by that." She argued.

"Right." He lengthened the word as he smiled. "You know you love me." Before she could say anything he took her hand and started to walk. "So where was this place you wanted to go?" Changing the subject wasn't his intentions but looking at her squirm was too much to bare. He wanted to burst into laughter but of course that wasn't the type of guy that he was so he had to avert the situation that she was in.

"Kashiwata threads." She said as she followed him.

"Picking out something pretty for out next date?"

"No. My brother insisted that I do some shopping. He said that I'm cooped up in the house too much and I need to get out more so he gave me his credit card to go shopping. I said that I didn't want to but he insisted and he said he was going to check on his card to see if I spent anything. So I'll just buy a couple of things to make him happy." Shopping was the last thing she wanted to do. She hated going to the mall because of the suffocation of it all. She hated all the people that lingered in there and she hated to push and shove her way to one place to another although today was different because no one did brush upon them or went near them. It was like some kind of force field that prevented anyone to get near them.

It must have been because of how intimidating Sesshomaru looked with his slight scowl as he walked. He only smiled when Kagome looked at him or if she talked to him but other than that he placed a seemingly light scowl on his face.

When they entered the clothing store all eyes was on them. The girls whispered to each other as they walked by. She knew it was about Sesshomaru. He had looks that would make girls flutter in the air if they had wings.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and took Kagome's free hand and went in front of her. With both hands in his he raised them and pressed his lips upon her fingers. "Ease up okay. You're the only one for me." Kagome just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jezz are you trying to pull something again because I'm not going to let you kiss me again. You go anywhere near my lips and I'll knock you out."

"Well that's fine with me as long as you relax." He smiled mischievously as she looked clueless.

"I'm relaxed, I don' t know what your talking about."

"Your hand. It's balled up into a fist and I just wanted you to know that don't let those girls get to you because you're the only girl for me." She looked at her hand that was still curled into a fist and she soon opened it and smiled.

"N-No way. Like I care if those girls giggle and stare at you. They're not getting to me so don't you think any thing stupid." Kagome pushed his hands aside and walked past him. "Me, Jealous, now that's a laugh."

"Come on Kagome why do you have to be so stubborn just say it." Kagome picked up a blouse from the rack and hung it on her arm as she continued to look around.

"Say what?" She picked up a strapless blue dress and looked it over as she waited for him to reply.

"Say that you love me." Kagome immediately dropped the dress on the floor and she stumbled to pick it up. She got up from picking the dress from the floor and put it back on the rack.

"Can you please shut up?" Going to the register, she put the clothes on to the table as the girl behind the counter rang it up.

"Than say that you don't love me and I'll stop. Just look me in the eye and say that you don't love me what so ever." The girl eyed the two couple and she smiled at the scene.

Kagome didn't look at him but stared at the clothes on the counter. "Shut it."

"So you do love me?"

"Can you quit it? You're making a scene." She said as she slid her credit card into the machine and punched in numbers.

"I'll talk even louder if you don't answer me." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as he waited patiently for her to reply.

"Here you go Ma'am." The lady said as she stared at the two of them.

"Let me go now. She's done. Lets go." she said quickly.

"She might be done bet we're not. You don't mind do you Miss?" He smiled sweetly at the counter girl as she blushed.

"Of course not. I think it's very cute. I'll leave you to alone until a customer comes over." She left the counter and Kagome just practically dropped her jaw. _No way this can't be happening. _

Sesshomaru held her tightly and smiled." Now were her alone and I'm waiting for you to say you hate me or you love me."

As soon as she opened her mouth to say something her cell phone rang from her pocket. The cell phone rang once again and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I have to get that. If it's my brother and I don't answer it than he'll worry about me." Kagome felt his grip loosen as he hesitated to let her go.

"Fine." He let her go and she abruptly put her hand into her pocket and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello" Kagome said as she picked up the bags from the counter and slowly walked away as Sesshomaru followed from behind.

"I hope your having fun." She dropped her bags as she widened her eyes. Stopping in place she bit her lower lip.

"How did you get my number?" She finally said.

"Never mind that. I'm just making sure you haven't run off."

"You know I wouldn't run off Hiten." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru walked up beside her.

"I heard your parents are coming home."

"Please don't kill them." She shouted as Sesshomaru stared at her with confusion.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill them…. Yet."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you-" The line went dead and Kagome trembled with fear. She was about to cry until a hand held her wrist.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru demanded with worry.

"N-No one just the pet store." She quickly said.

"Pet store? Don't lie to me. Who the hell was that?" Sesshomaru grabbed her bags from the floor and pulled her out of the mall. He had a contempt look on his face as he rushed her out of the mall and to the park. They were at a secluded area of the park and he put the bags down and looked at her.

She didn't want to argue or think of lies to tell him. She was fed up with lying but it wasn't like she could come out and tell the truth. She winced as his grip tightened around her wrist.

Kagome pulled her arm out of his grasp and started to walk away until he grabbed her arm again.

"Tell me what's going on? Don't lie to me anymore?" Kagome picked up her bags and smiled up at him.

"I don't love you. I don't care about you what so ever. So let me go and leave me alone." It was hard to hold a smile on her face but she had to say those cruel words even though in her own heart it stung her more than ever.

He held her arm even tighter and he glared at her. " I don't care if you hate me or despise me. Tell me what's going on or-"

Pulling her arm away she started to walk off. "It's none of your concern. I was using you for my own fun. I never liked you I just wanted someone to tease that's all. You're nothing to me, not a friend, not a boyfriend, nothing; just someone that's always gets in my business. Like any other person." Sesshomaru didn't chase after her but stared at her as she walked away. Kagome didn't look back, tears ran down her cheek as she balled her hand into a fist. She hated this and herself. Just when her life got back in track it was now off track and about to crash into a heap of trouble.

**Okay you noticed the names Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. I'm sorry about that if it disturbs you but I'm also a huge Naruto fan so I just want to add their names just for kicks. There not really the main characters so I'm sorry if it bothers you but please don't yell at me.**

**Oh and about the misspelled words of some of the chapters. I really try my best and I do re-read it over but somehow I miss some and I'm really so super sorry but thanks for reading and the nice reviews.**


	14. Mind Games

Chapter 14

Kagome opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she told Sesshomaru all those negative things. Everything she said weren't true and she just wanted to take those words back. She wanted to hold his hand and tell him everything because she wanted to escape. Escape from the darkness and into the light.

She couldn't think thing true and when she spotted her brother in the living room she panicked. Kagome wanted to run into his arms and cry. Although, restraining herself to do so she quietly went upstairs and into her room and closed the door behind her.

Leaning her back on the door she sank to the ground and looked up at the ceiling. The day began great but now it ended up into chaos. Her mind just sank into darkness as her muscles relaxed and her shoulders eased up.

Tensed up and jerking her head, she shoved her hand into her pocket as it rang over and over again. She stared at her phone as the number lit up on the screen. Hesitating to answer the phone continued to ring.

"H-Hello." She managed to say monotonously, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Took you a long time to answer." Hiten pointed out in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to your father."

"They're not even home." Kagome said as she got up and walked to the window. _No way _A taxi in the front of her home parked near the curb and her parents stepped out. _How did he know? _The phone dropped to the floor and she quickly picked it up and put it up against her ear.

"So you finally realized that they're home. You're such a klutz dropping the phone as well. Stay at the widow I want to see your reaction as you see your father drop to the floor dead." He said with a calm voice.

"No please don't you can't I didn't even did nothing wrong ! Please! Don't kill him!" Kagome practically shouted as she dropped to her knees.

"I told you to stay at the window now stand up." He was watching her and with trembling knees she stood with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? You use to tell me that you would never hurt me. You would always tell me that you cared about me but ever since your mother died you-"

"Shut the fuck up now." He shouted.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted for him to change back to his old caring self but the more she talked the more he got mad and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"One…. Two…three." He counted slowly. She didn't know why he was counting but the only thing that caught her eyes was her father that still stood by the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?"

"Four…Five….Six." He continued.

"Please you can't! Don't! I'm begging you! You already killed someone please don't do this!" She suffocated. Her words caught in her throat and her tears were just making it harder to say anything.

"Seven…. Eight…..nine." Kagome heard a click of a gun ready to fire. She couldn't say anything. Panic just took over and she went on her knees unable to stand anymore.

"**Stop!"**

"Ten!" A gunshot was heard through out the streets and the noise rung in her ears as it echoed through the phone.

"Kagome." Bankotsu barged in her room and rushed to her. "What's wrong why are you crying?"

"D-Dad he's-he's dead." Kagome held her brother as her tears ran down her face.

Bankotsu looked out the window and saw everyone on there knees. He heard a gun shot and didn't think anything of it. He thought it was some prank that a kid was pulling with firecrackers but with the reaction everyone had outside it wasn't a prank at all.

"I-It's all my fault. It's a-all my fault." She yelled as she gripped the phone in her hand.

"Kagome what are you talking about it's okay."

"Dad's dead! He shot him." Kagome's hands trembled as she dropped the phone. She couldn't breath, her hands couldn't stop shaking from the shock and her eyes widened at the thought of her fathers dead body.

"Kagome! Bankotsu!" Her mother yelled from down stair and Kagome immediately stood up and ran. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents set their luggage's down.

"Mom, Dad." She said in disbelief as she stared at them with tears streaking down her face.

"Honey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" her mother immediately dropped her bags and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom I thought someone was shot. I heard the gun and-"

"The neighbors are calling the police. We're not sure what happened but from what I saw no one was hurt or shot in the matter of fact." Her father stated.

"Honey, What's wrong though, why are you crying?" Her mother repeated.

"Nothing I was just scared." Her heart couldn't keep a steady pace as she walked away from her parents. Was he toying with her mind or was it a warning? She didn't want to think about it but someone was going to die soon and she just couldn't let that happen. Now that her life was steady she didn't want to lose anyone anymore. She lost her parents and Ayame. She just didn't want to lose anyone and with that she had to do something no matter what.

"So how was your date yesterday?"

"What date?" Kagome inquired as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on Kagome the date with you and Sesshomaru. Duh." Ren rest her head on her palm and gave out a big sigh.

"Oh it went okay I guess."

"That's good. You didn't have to lie to me that you weren't going out with him. He's like a total hottie. Why would any girl hide a piece of ass like that?" Ren was the type of person to say what she thought. Kagome sometime was blown away from the things that she said but she wasn't that bad to hang out with, she somewhat reminded her of Ayame and that always put a smile of her face.

"Well lets just keep it on the low alright. Don't say anything to anyone."

"Fine alright. So what class do you have next?" She inquired as she was preparing to leave class seeing that there was 3 minutes until the bell rang.

"Science." She said monotonously.

"Oh Why are you so down. Science is not that bad." The bell rang for class and Kagome walked with Ren to class, seeing that their classes were in the same direction.

"I just don't like it. I suck at science." With a smile they departed as Kagome entered the classroom. Hiten wasn't there yet and Kagome was debating on what to do. _Sit in the back and be afraid all my life or stand up for your self and sit in the front._ Students filled the seats as she deliberated on the current situation.

When she finally thought it through Kagome took the last seat in the front. She thought this over yesterday. _He wants me to fear him. He enjoys torturing me and wants me to live miserable. So why not turn things around._ She thought as she took out her books and a pencil, preparing to write any notes that need to be taken down. She did also think that it could possibly back fire.

She shoved her fingers in her hair in frustration. All she wanted to think about was the positive things that would come by her actions but it just turned around. She thought about the 'what ifs?' once again but calmed herself down.

"Well Miss. Higurashi. This is quite a change for you." Hiten said, resting his hand on the desk. "Why the sudden change of heart to sit in the front?"

"I wanted a closer view of the board. I need to start taking notes for the up coming exams." She said with a smile. It was hard to hold such a grin to a murder but she had to play the part.

The bell rang to start classes and everyone in the class settled down. With a smirk Hiten walked in front of the class and started the lesson. As he talked she struggled to look at him and took notes. As Kagome looked up at him he smirked and all she did was thought. _Please don't back fire please don't back fire._

Hiten eyed her for a long time while he sat at his desk. The whole class had to do a book assignment but Kagome just stared at the book because every time she would look up, Hiten would always catch her attention.

It was 5 minutes before the bell rang when everyone prepared to go. Hiten than stood up and leaned back on his desk. "Kagome I'll have to see you after class." He announced.

"Yes sir." She didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't want to know. Her mind just raced on what was going to happen. Trying to calm down she took deep breaths as she looked at the clock. It seemed like the clock sped up more than slowed down and when the bell rang she tensed up as everyone got up and left.

Hiten got up as well and locked the 3 inch thick steel door. As the door clicked signifying it was lock, Kagome winced as her mind raced once again. _I shouldn't have been high and mighty and thought about this stupid plan. No way it just backfired at me, no way!_

Kagome stared up at his malicious smirk as he placed a hand on her cheek. _I knew it would back fire, I can't believe it._ Hiten moved for a kiss but she tilted her head back preventing for him to do so.

"How could you do that? You shot that gun in the neighborhood." She said with a glare.

"I wanted to warn you that if you dare betray me again I'd kill someone you love. I hate trying to hide the evidence from the police. It's most bothersome." Hiten stroked her hair as he kissed her neck. Kagome closed her eyes as pain struck her neck.

"S-Stop that h-hurts." He continued nibbling on her neck and Kagome felt more pain, it was like he was trying to bite through her skin. It felt like minutes until he stopped, she could've run away from all this but his fingers entwined with her hair preventing her to do so. Even if he wasn't gripping her hair so tightly where could she run from this nightmare?

"I don't care, you deserve this pain." Hiten licked her neck and she grimaced as her neck stung in pain. She didn't really know if he inflicted a cut on her neck but every time his tongue wiped upon it would sting badly. She felt disgusted with herself as his free hand was placed on her thigh.

"Why me I don't understand why you're doing this to me."

"It's because you're a Higurashi now. I hated you then when you were an Odagiri but now that you're a child of that bastard I hate you even more."

"But what did my family do to you to hold such a grudge? I don't recall them doing anything to you or even knowing you." His hand tightened around her thigh as his nails dug down her skin.

"Just shut up. You don't know how much I had to go through. You don't know how much pain my mother had to suffer when my father went to jail but it gave me utmost pleasure when I heard your parents died. Although when I found out that you were adopted by the Higurashi's I just was determined as ever to find you. I hated them and I hated you. It was for the best when your parents died. How would I take revenge out of both of you if you were in two different locations? It would be so bothersome but luckily my two enemies collided as one. It was like a wish made in heaven." A depraved smile crept onto his mouth as he pulled back on her hair. " I just want to hit you so badly or maybe even rape you for the matter of fact. Just think how you would be if I raped you but it wouldn't bring that much pleasure. Not as much pleasure as to killing someone you loved and seeing your face right there and then."

Kagome's eyes widened as he finished. "You promised you wouldn't kill anyone. You said if I listened to you , you wouldn't kill anyone. I beg you please, don't kill anyone" Her lower lip trembled in fear as he removed both of his hands and replaced them around her neck. As his grip tightened his eyes flamed in anger.

" Begging didn't help me when I pleaded for my dad out of jail and it won't help you." Her eyes began to grow wary as oxygen was deprived from her body.

Hiten let go as a knock at the door caught his attention. "Kagome are you in there?" Bankotsu inquired as he continued to knock. Hiten's grip loosened as he took a step back.

"Hurry up and wipe those damn tears away. I tell you know if your brother comes to me and ask me what happened to you or anything close to that, I will kill him." Hiten took a seat at his desk not satisfied with the unexpected annoyance.

Kagome quickly slug her backpack over her shoulder and wiped her tears away as a key was thrown at her. She caught it and opened the door to her escape and threw him back the keys.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." He said as she opened the door to a concern face. Kagome quickly put on a smile and grabbed her brother's wrist.

"Come on brother you can walk me to class." She said with a smile as she lead the way.


	15. Deadly words

Okay here's Chapter 15 and enjoy

* * *

Kagome winced as she applied antibiotics on her neck. The cut was small but it didn't stop pleading until 30 minutes after it was cut. Hiten literally bit her neck and ripped out skin. He was mad at the Higurashi's and she didn't know why. She didn't know what jobs her parents had seeing that she wasn't interested before or if it even was related to Hiten's hatred.

Shaking the thought out her head her mother called her down stairs for dinner. She quickly placed a bandage on the cut and ran down stairs. Plates were set and she sat down as her mother filled the plates. Her father was sitting right in front of her and she hesitated to open her mouth to say something.

Taking a deep breath and poking her fork into her food she looked up at him. "Dad why do you and mom go on those trips every week?" Her father looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Well this is such a change Kagome. You never do bother talking at the table or asking such questions. I'm happy that you're changing. Well if you must know I'm a Judge and your mother follows me around to support me." He simple said.

"A judge, like for criminal cases and stuff like that."

"Yes." Kagome widened her eyes as she went back to this afternoons talk with Hiten.

"_You don't know how much pain my mother had to suffer when my father went to jail." _

The sentence rang into her ears until she realized thing that he said was going into place. _Could it be that Bankotsu's father decided the sentence for Hiten's father trial?_ She debated whether to open her mouth to ask but quickly held herself back when Bankotsu opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome what happened to your neck?" Everyone at the table looked at her bandaged neck. They stopped what they were doing and stared at her with concern.

"Nothing. I was just- well see I was- wait I just accidentally hurt myself with a pencil while I was sleeping in class." Her mother got up and cradled her hands on Kagome's face as she examined the position on the wound. "No mom I'm okay really." She pushed her mothers hands away and gave her a smile. "I'm perfectly fine don't worry so much."

Her mother stood there in shock and Kagome just arched a brow. "Um what's-" Before she could finish her sentence her mother wrapped her arms around her neck and held her daughter tightly.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful when you smile." Izayoi said with glee as she pulled away from her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulder. She looked at her mother that looked her in the eyes with such seriousness she thought her mother was going to hit her until she smiled. "I know why you've change so much. You have a boyfriend don't you and he gave you that cut which I know is a hickey on your neck right?"

"No nothing like that. I just-" Izayoi let her go and took her seat with a smile still glued on her face.

"What ever you say dear but you better introduce the lucky young man to me and your father before you two go on a date."

"A boy gave you a hickey? How could you let a boy do that to you?" Her father said in anger.

"Dad it's not a hickey. It's a cut I promise."

"Now dear if it is a cut or a hickey it doesn't really matter because our little Kagome is happy." Izayoi said as she tries to avert her fathers anger in another direction.

Kagome rolled her eyes and they continued to eat. She then held her fork tightly in her hand; she debated for 7 minutes until she final got the courage to open her mouth.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you if you knew someone by the last name Mikage." The family went silent and stared at Kagome. They didn't speak for almost 3 minutes and the silence was literally killing her. Did she say something wrong?

Kisame cleared his throat and looked at her daughter with seriousness on his face. "Well I understand that he's your cousin Kagome and you must know that your uncle went to jail but I have to ask you. Did you see him or speak to him?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and sighed. "No I was just asking but if it's to uncomfortable to talk about than-"

"No I think you have the right to know. I was the judge of that trial and the court ruled him guilty of murder and armed robbery. Well your cousin Hiten was present at court with his mother when his sentence was lethal injection." Kagome dropped her fork and stared at him. She couldn't speak or believe what she was hearing. "When we adopted you we didn't know after a week that you were related to the Mikage's and we were going to send you back to the orphanage to tell you the truth but for the week you've been with us we all fell in love with you despite your attitude towards us."

"But why lethal injection? Why not life in prison?"

"He murdered 10 people while he was robbing the bank and he pleaded not guilty to the crime. I guess he thought he got rid of the camera's that was recording the whole crime but he was wrong. So when the court was dismissed and the prisoner was taken into custody the boy Hiten threatened to kill me right in front of everyone. Of course no one took it to seriously and neither have I. The boy knew what his father has done and if I recall Hiten should be around his 20's so he must realize that it was his own fathers fault."

Kagome remained silent for the whole night. It was Hiten's fathers fault for all this but the question is how is Kagome going to stop another murder from happening? It was hard to think things through when everything was hit at her in one shot. The information she heard was too overwhelming to take in. It was horrible but yet it explains a lot on the current situation. Hiten doesn't realize that he's following in his fathers footsteps. He just has to be stop.

"Okay all I have to do is go up to him and say I'm sorry." She whispered, walking through the halls as her hands trembled with fear. When she finally got to the classroom she took a deep breath and entered the room with her head high. She approached his desk and as she did he looked up at her. He didn't say anything but stared at her.

"What is it?" he inquired as he stared up at her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything I said."

"So you said it. I accept. So is that all." He looked back at the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair.

"Well are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad but you are bothering me from studying for my test."

"If you're not mad why are you talking to me like this. Sesshomaru I know the things I said was kinda out of line but I was just-"

"I said I accept your apology so why are you still here?"

"Because you're treating me different and you seem upset so I'm not leaving until you go back to your normal self and forgive me." Kagome slammed her hands onto his desk. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he glanced over his book.

" I said I forgive you so leave." He set his book down and looked at her. "Unless you want to tell me why you were so shaken up when you received that call. Other than that can you please leave? I'm trying to study." He picked up his book and continued to read.

Kagome clenched her hands into a fist, she heard the bell rang and she sighed. "Fine but not here. Can you meet me at the park after school and-"

"Ms. Higurashi, Sorry to intrude on your conversation but I believe I heard the bell." Kagome turned to face Hiten and she tensed up.

"S-Sorry sir." She walked past him and exited the classroom. She wasn't really going to tell Sesshomaru the truth but she had to make up a good lie so things can at least get back to normal. With all she has been through at least she can get one thing back to normal.

Kagome waited patiently for Sesshomaru to arrive. She didn't really know if he was even coming. He didn't seem to care about what she said, all he cared about was his test and as she glanced at her watch she had her doubts. He wasn't coming. It has been 15 minutes since she arrived and as she sat under a tree looking at the side walk. She watched cars pass by and after 20 minutes she shoved her hands through her hair.

"Stupid idiot's not coming." Kagome didn't blame him. The things she said to him were cruel.

"So once I arrive you insult me." Sesshomaru leaned his hand on the tree looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru I thought you weren't coming." She jolted up on her feet as she smiled.

"So are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to leave?" Her smile faded and she sat back down. "Before you even start you better add why you said 'Please don't kill them' you know, those words kept running through my mind and I wanted to know why you suddenly said that in such a look of terror on your face. I don't want to pry into your business but once I heard the word 'kill' I worry about you. Just tell me what's wrong and please don't lie to me." He sat next to her and for a while no one talked as time passed by.

She was organizing her thoughts as well as deciding if it's the right thing to tell him the truth. She wanted to sink her face into his chest and cry out the truth but his life as well as many others she loved depended on what she said. So deciding what she was going to do she sighed.

"When I said 'please don't kill them' I was talking about my brother. He had problems with drugs when Ayame died and he had some debts that he didn't cover. The guys found out I was his sister and told me to give a message to Bankotsu. They had beaten me to the ground. They wanted their money but I didn't tell my brother this. He owed them 367 dollars in cash so that call I received at the mall was a threat. After I already paid them the money the next day they left me and my brother alone." She took a breath of relief. She didn't believe how her sentences flowed together and she got through it. All she need was him to believe her. "Please don't tell my brother. He went through a lot with Ayame's death and everything and I don't want him to be reminded of that. I kept it a secret and I hope you would to as well." Kagome was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms and as he held her tightly she cried, not tears of sadness but guilt.

He believed everything but she wasn't relieved. All she did was lie ever since Hiten found her and now she can never stop.

She tensed as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and she gripped the phone tightly.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh it's a friend. Hold on." Kagome put the phone up to her ear and smiled. "Hey girl what's up?"

"I'm looking at you right now with the Otonashi boy and I want you to get in the car. It's the red one beside the curb. Now hurry up." The line went dead but Kagome still had the phone up to her ear.

"No way girl you serious. You're here. I'll definitely come just hold on a second." She put the phone back in her pocket and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"So what happened?" he asked confused.

"My friend Yuki is here. You see that red car. It's her car and she's waiting for me to go shopping. You don't mind do you I mean she lives in Okinawa and is only in town for today."

"No I don't mind. I'll see you at school than. Have fun." Kagome got up and head toward the car. She opened the door and before going in she waved at him who still looked on. Waving back she took a seat in the car and her smile immediately disappeared.

He drove away from the curb and began to drive. She didn't know where he was taking her but it didn't matter cause she couldn't do anything about it. He didn't talk until he took a turn 15 minutes later.

"What did you tell him?" Hiten demanded as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Nothing. I told him nothing."

"You better not lie to me. You were talking about telling him the truth. What was that about back at school?"

"When you called me last time he heard me say 'don't kill them' and he was worried. I told him that a pack of drug dealers were threatening Bankotsu to pay them the money he owed for purchasing their drugs and he believed me. I swear I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you Hiten." He brushed his hand on her cheek as he did Kagome tensed up and held her breath. _He's going to hit me._

"You're learning very fast. I believe you." He put his hand back on the wheel as silence once again took over.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"My place."

Kagome didn't say anything to that. She didn't want to know what was going to happen but soon she'll find out. Everything ran through her head that she saw in movies. What happened to the girl when she was brought to a murder's home? They would either kill the girl or make her suffer; it was one or the other or both. She just closed her eyes as she held back tears.

When they stopped 20 minutes later he got out the car. Kagome would have gotten out to but it was lock from the inside. He opened the door for her and grabbed her arm. Closing the door he tugged her into the house and threw her on the wooden floor. She remained on the floor not bothering to look up at him or to look at the house. She heard foots steps shuffle past her and he disappeared as he turned into a corridor.

She sat up and he returned with some kind of picture frame in his hand. He threw it in front of her and she picked it up. She stared at the picture of their childhood self. They were smiling and her real mother and father were right behind them, hugging both Hiten and herself with smiles on their faces. They had a camera with a timer set on it. It took her father 10 minutes to set up the time and figure out how it worked and when they finally figured it out they took the picture in the back yard.

"I liked you than. You were like a sister to me." Hiten took a seat on the couch as he looked at the ceiling. "You were everything to me. I never had any brothers or sisters and seeing that you didn't have any siblings either I told you-"

"You told me that you would take care of me and you wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me." She finished as her mind went to the past. He meant everything to her but as things around them changed, he changed with them as well.

"Although when my family ran into financial problems your parents didn't bother to help us. That's is when I started hating you. I wanted to strangle you to death because of my misfortune. You had a happy life and you had parents who loved you but my life was the opposite from yours. My parents fought a lot because they needed the money to feed me and to keep the house." Kagome noticed his hands curling into a fist as he stood up and went to her. He knelt down beside her and picked her up by her shirt. "Your parents didn't want to help my family out. Every time I would go to your damn house I would always want to kill you right there and than when you would smile at me."

He lifted her to her feet and she stood there looking at the anger in his eyes. "If my parents knew that you and your family needed help they would have hel-" Her breath escaped from her as he punched her in the gut. He took a step back as she fell to her knees.

"Your parents knew that we needed help but when they found out my father was in jail for robbery they had their doubts about helping out. Now get the hell up." He stared at her with a malicious smirk on his face as she struggled to stand.

"I know my parents. They would have helped you out. They loved you, you were like a brother to me and you were like a son to them." Hiten clutched his fist tighter and before she could speak he punched her in the cheek.

"Shut the fuck up. They didn't give a shit about me and if you don't want to get hurt even further stay on the ground."

"They loved you." Kagome place her arms flat on the ground as she pushed herself on her knees. "They cared about you."

Anger coursed through his body hearing her words. He didn't want to hear lies from the person he despised. Before she could get up any further he kicked her in the stomach and she fell on her back gasping for air. "Just shut up." He said in anger shoving his hands in his pocket. He took out a pocketknife and held it tightly in his hand. Hiten didn't want to hear any of her words and he was getting tired of her voice and her lies.

She looked at the knife in his hand and smiled. "I'm not going to shut up. I'm telling you the truth. They told me how wonderful it was to have you in the house. They enjoyed seeing me so happy with you that they loved you like they loved me. My parents wanted everything for us to be happy and when-"

"I said shut up!" He stomped on her stomach and left it on her gut.

"When you came to our home you remember that they always spent time with us." Kagome winced as his foot pushed into her stomach. It was choking her and her vision was getting blurry.

"Why don't you shut up already? Your parents never cared, they only wanted me around because it made you happy." Lifting his foot off of her stomach he stared down at her. She looked like she was going to sleep but she soon opened her eyes wide and struggled to sit up.

"We were both happy. You knew that and I knew that the thing that was messing you up was your parents. When your mother died my parents wanted to adopt you. They wanted to keep it a secret from you so they could surprise you." Tears ran down her cheek and she continued to get herself up. "They told me to keep it a secret so when you arrived you would be surprised. They were going to tell you when they got back from there trip but the plane crashed and it killed them." She stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "You were going to be my brother but that accident ruined everything." She smiled weakly at him as she buckled her knees to stand. "But you can stop all this killing and-" A sharp pain pierced her stomach and she was backed up against the wall.

Hiten took a step back and smirked at her as his hands was covered in blood. "It's to late for me and you. Nothing will ever change." She pushed herself to keep standing but her body was already pushed to far and she fell on her knees as she leaned up against the wall.

Hiten knelt down in front of her as he kissed her lips and pulled out the knife. "It's over Kagome Higurashi." With her eyes half open she saw a smirk on his face and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**So there you go. Chapter 15 is done and now I have to go and think up and type out Chapter 16 but it's so worth it to see the reviews after a long day of typing…lol.. so Thanks for sticking with my fic. It really makes me happy that people are reading my work so thanks. I appreciate it. So I'll see you all later and thanks for reading. You guys are the best**


	16. Death and betrayal

Sorry about leaving you all hanging at the last chapter but here you all go and thanks for reading by the way. Jezz i can never stop saying that lol.

* * *

Chapter 16

She opened her eyes and looked at Hiten who knelt down in front of her. She froze she couldn't believe she was still alive and still here with him. She clutched her stomach that was gushing out blood and looked at him who smirked at her.

He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a gun. "It's over Kagome Higurashi." He held the gun tightly in his hand and lifted it up to her forehead.

Tears streaked her face as the cold metal laid up against her head. "P-Please don't do this." She pleaded as her heart sped up and her body trembled with fear.

"I pleaded all my life and it didn't get me anywhere and it won't help you now." He pulled back the firing pin, ready to shoot he smiled and kissed her trembling lips.

"Please don't do this." She tried to convince him to think things over but all he did was smirk maliciously.

He licked his lips and pushed the gun into her head. Her head was pinned between the gun and the wall behind her.

He smiled and Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath as tears escaped from her eyes. His finger pulled back slightly and as she opened her eyes she looked upon her death.

"It's all over." He pulled the trigger back and a loud echo of a gunfire rung through out the streets and seconds later silence fell upon the town.

Screams were heard throughout the corridor as doctors rushed into the room.

"He's going to kill me. He's coming to kill me!" Kagome yelled as she was forced down on to her back.

"It was a dream. It was just a nightmare. Please calm down!" The doctors yelled as they held her arms and legs in place, trying to control the situation before she injured herself even more.

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu rushed in the room and pushed away the doctors and nurses. Sesshomaru placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked down at her. She shook her head profusely as she tired to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome! Look at me Kagome!" he demanded as she struggled to get out. "Kagome!"

She soon relaxed and looked up at him with her eyes wide open with terror. Her tears ran down her face refusing to stop. Taking a deep breath she stayed still and stared at him. He let her go and made sure he was in her sight. The doctors examined her stomach and her face as she stared at the boy by her bedside.

"Don't leave the room, make sure someone's watching her while you're visiting." The doctors left the room and she remained staring at Sesshomaru.

"Where am I?" She finally said as she slowly sat up. She winced and put a hand on her patched stomach as her brother walked up to the bed.

"You're at the hospital."

"Hospital? I thought I was dead. He shot me with a gun and-"

"Who is this he?" Sesshomaru asked in anger as he clutched his hands into a fist.

Kagome soon paused and thought things over. Can she risk telling them the truth? She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"It's okay don't try to think so much about it." Sesshomaru insisted as he took her hand in his. He tightened his grip around her hand as she stared up at him. He knew it was his fault she was in this situation and he couldn't help but think that things had to change. Who had ever stabbed her was going to pay but the only thing is who was this person?

It pondered his thoughts for quite a while as he stood beside her. The room was ominously quiet and Kagome noticed that right away as she shifted her eyes back and fourth at the two boys who stared at her with remorse.

"Is everything alright you're just staring at me." The two boys soon averted there eyes elsewhere and then looked back and smiled.

"Every thing's okay." His brother assured.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They're on a plane right now but I called them earlier, when they land there taking a plane back to Japan. It'll take two days for them to get back though." Bankotsu took a seat on the chair beside her bed and let out a sigh. "You've been sleeping for a day now and I'm glade you're alright. The police will be coming tomorrow for questioning."

"Who found me?"

" Someone in the neighborhood called because they heard screams from the house you were in. They don't know whom the house belonged to and no one in the neighborhood ever saw anyone enter or left the house. So it's hard to track the person down." Bankotsu stared at the ceiling and looked back at his sister.

Her mouth was slightly cut open and her right eye was bruised pretty badly. After all those injuries placed on her face her body wasn't any better. The knife wound had to be stitched but luckily it didn't pierce any major arteries. She lost a lot of blood but transfusion took care of that. Other than that things were bad and she had to stay in the hospital for a week or two.

"You lied to me." Sesshomaru stated breaking her thoughts and snapping back into reality.

"What do you mean?" She said as her shoulders tensed up.

"That whole story about your brother. It wasn't true."

"Kagome why did you tell him I had a drug problem." Bankotsu locked his eyes with hers and she just looked at her hand that Sesshomaru held tightly in his.

"Because I didn't want you to know nothing. If I told you than things would go bad, let's just leave it to that. Please don't ask me anymore about it I just-"

"Look at this Kagome. What does this mean? I found it while I was doing laundry, I didn't know what it meant but I kept it." Bankotsu held up a picture of Ayame with the words 'Whose next' on the corner of the picture. She forgot she put that in her pocket. It was the picture that Hiten gave her for a warning and now he has it.

She had to tell them bits and pieces on what was going on with her life. She just couldn't take it anymore. "It was a warning. People are out to get me and if I don't listen they'll kill the people I love. They'll kill you if I don't cooperate with them and I tried to take things in my own hands and that's when I got caught for trying to sell them out. They killed Ayame because of my mistake and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you let me kill myself there and then than none of this would've happened. Ayame wouldn't have died and you'll still be happy Bankotsu. Ayame would have been with you but it's my fault."

Sesshomaru wrapped her arms around her as her face sank into his chest. She cried and she couldn't stop hyperventilating. Things were to out of control and the last thing she was going to do was tell them who was doing this to her.

The next day was the most wasteful day of her life. She was uncooperative with the questions the police asked her. It seemed they wanted to strangler her for her lack of cooperation.

"Let me say this again Ms. Higurashi. Please tell me who did this to you?" Sango Mikeshita asked as she tapped her pencil on her note pad in her hand. She was one of the investigators and she was present with another person named Kaede Yokoro. They were both investigating the case on Ayame's murder.

"I don't know who it is. I didn't see his face so I don't know who it is." Kagome crossed her arms and sighed. "It's like you don't believe me jezz it's bothersome when people always repeat their selves."

"Were trying to solve this Kagome and if you want to find out your friends murderer than the best thing is to help us out and tell us everything you know." Sango sat up as she waited for her to respond.

"I told you I didn't see his face so can you go on to a next question or if you're through than leave."

"For a girl who was nearly killed you're sure calm about the situation. It's like you don't want the man to get caught." Kaede stated as she looked at the girl.

"Fuck off." Kagome said cruelly as she looked at the ceiling. She wanted so much to get Hiten in jail but she couldn't trust the police. The information she gave these two officers was going to be broadcast in the news and if Hiten found out than everyone she cared about would be dead in a matters of days.

" Well quite the vocabulary you have, on to the next question. Do you know what he looked like? We can get an artist in here and-"

"I told you already. I didn't see his face and I don't know his name, stop repeating yourselves already." She said coldly as she remained looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I see you're not going to cooperate so lets not waste our time with her." Sango and Kaede left the room and soon enough Sesshomaru and Bankotsu entered.

"Kagome the nurse says you can leave tomorrow and our parents are coming back tomorrow afternoon." Bankotsu said as he approached her bed.

Kagome groaned and sat up slowly. "Now they're going to yell at me and going to ask me questions that I don't want to answer."

"Come on Kagome, mom and dad won't do that to you. They're worried about you that's why they're coming back to-" He was cut off by a constant ringing. Kagome looked for the source of the sound as Bankotsu reached into his pocket.

"That's my phone." Before Bankotsu could see the caller ID she snatched it out of his hands and answered it.

"H-Hello." She said as she tried to control herself from stuttering.

"Honey are you okay?" She let out a sigh of relief as her mother was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Yes I'm fine mom, you shouldn't worry so much about me. I'm well." She tried to sound as convincing as she could. She hated when people worried about her and the tone in her mothers voice just made her feel bad.

"Were on our way home. It'll take a day and a few hours to get there though."

"I know mom, Bankotsu told me and you shouldn't worry so much. Where's dad is he mad because he had to skip work?"

"Of course not honey, all your fathers been thinking about was you. He's finally sleeping but we're not mad we're just glade your safe." Kagome was a bother to everyone. So many people worried about her but all she did was lie to them all.

"Mom thanks but I'll talk to you later when I see you at home." She said with guilt.

"Sure thing Kagome I'll talk to you later. Bye." As the phone went dead she put it on her lap and looked at the two boys who watched over her.

"Kagome I'll have to go alright." Her brother said looking at his watch.

"Alright no problem, Sesshomaru will look after me." She said with a smile as he went out the door.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of her bed holding her hand firmly in his. He stared at her and it made her a little uncomfortable. She averted her eyes away from his and just thought about things until his lips brushed upon her cheek. Looking at him he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Aren't we even already?" She asked with a smirk as there nose touched upon one another's.

"I don't remember, are we?"

She slightly pushed him away and laughed. "You're always making me laugh." Looking up at the ceiling she felt his gaze once again.

Looking up at him she sighed and held his hand tightly. "That question you asked me before at the mall… you remember that question?"

"Of course I do. I never had forgotten."

" Well the answers yes."

"Yes?"

"Do I have to say it? I'm saying that I love you Sesshomaru." Suddenly a high pitch squeal came from the front door and Ren came running in with flowers in one hand. She wrapped one hand around her friend's neck and smiled.

" Oh this is such a Kodak moment. You should see the two of you staring into each other's eyes in that lovey dovey way. So cute." Ren said as she took a seat beside her friend and gave her the flowers. "This is for you and I must remind you all these flowers are from me. I was so devastated when I heard that I had to get you all the good luck that you can get. Like this rabbit's foot and this Chinese looking emblem necklace thing and roses and daisies and this dream catcher so it prevents you from having any bad dreams." She piled the stuff onto Kagome's lap and smiled.

"Thanks Ren but you really didn't need to get me all this stuff."

"Yea right girl. You better wear and use these things, lets just say it's kinda thing that will protect you as well as give you good luck." Her smile was both relaxing to see but at the same time she didn't want to see her. If she became friends with her then she would be in this mess. The more she met people the more she had lives to think about. The thing is if she had a choice to kill herself right then and there she would. If it would save the people she loved then she would kill herself in a heartbeat. Although it didn't matter whether she lived or die. If she made a mistake someone would die, if she killed herself everyone will die one by one.

Her mind trailed off and she couldn't hear anyone. Her mind just shut off when the thought crossed her mind. Although a nudge to her shoulder shook her to reality.

"Kagome are you alright." Ren asked as the two of them looked at her.

"Yeah I'm okay." Her life was shit and now that people were involve it felt like hell to carry such a load on her shoulders. Out of nowhere she cried not able to shake the thought away. She shoved her hands into her hair out of frustration as her friends beside her tried to figure out what was going on. Although no one came close to what was going on with her and they'll never know. If they knew that was the last time she would see them. They'll be dead before anyone can figure who's doing this to her.

Bankotsu sat in his car as he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He looked in the rearview mirror where two cops was parked in back of him drinking coffee. He smirked and leaned back in his chair as he let out a puff of smoke.

Hiten closed his eyes and an image of his past flashed in his mind. The yelling and screaming from his mother and father just rung through his ears. He would always put his pillow over his head in fear. He never wanted to hear there bickering and the yelps his mother would make when his father would hit her. They did this out of frustration of all the bills they had to pay. They couldn't handle the jobs they had and when his father got fired that very day he went ballistic. He needed to support his family and he only knew one thing that would do this. He suddenly was disturbed from a tap on the shoulder. He looked up at the officer who stood beside the door. He clutched his gun in his pocket and looked up at him.

"Is something the matter officer?" He asked.

"No but do you have a smoke." He inquired as he leaned his arm on the hood of his car. Hiten handed him two cigarettes and he quickly left.

He glimpsed outside and a smile crossed his face as he saw Kagome exiting the hospital.

"So it is true." He smirked and picked up the phone as he dialed a number. He looked at her enter in a Taxi and she lifted the phone up to his ear as the car drove off.

Kagome jumped up as she heard her phone rung loudly. She reached into her pocket fumbling to turn it on and when she settled down she put it up against her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome."

"Koga? What is it?" Kagome asked confused.

" I wondered if you could meet me at the cliff of Kishigawa beach, you know what I'm talking about right? Your brother asked me to give you something it's some kind of key for your house." Kagome arched an eyebrow. It was 8:00 P.M and her brother went to work, he didn't have the decency to unlock the door for her. She rolled her eyes and told the driver to head toward the beach.

"I'll be there don't worry." She said with a sigh. As she got out of the car she paid the driver. She was going to manage to walk home from here. She walked through the trees until she got to a clearing. She couldn't see anyone and it was really dark although the moon did provide some light. The ocean crashed into the rocks below the cliff. The area was fenced to make sure no one fell below.

"I'm glade you could show up." Koga said as he leaned on a tree behind her.

"Where's the key I need to get home."

"Wait, before you go you should meet a friend of mines."

"I don't have time to meet one of your friends I need to get home and-" Kagome froze as Koga's _friend _appeared before her. She couldn't believe Koga would do this, how could he betray everyone.

"It seems I didn't finish the job." Hiten said as he stepped into the moonlight. He dragged someone by the hair and Bankotsu was on his knees as his hands were bound together with rope. His right leg had a bullet wound and it went right threw his thigh. Hiten threw him on the ground as he approached Kagome with his gun in one hand. It was a silencer if he shot anyone it wouldn't be heard and they wouldn't find any bodies until morning.

Koga stood there watching the whole ordeal as his arms were cross in front of his chest. Kagome shook in terror as Hiten placed his blood soaked hands on her cheek. She closed her eyes as his brother's blood was swept upon her cheek.

"I thought you were dead Kagome but it seems like I failed to kill you. Now I'll finish the job right now." He raised the gun to her forehead as he smiled maliciously at his trembling cousin that would now be dead in the matter of seconds.

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter 16. I've been getting some complaints about the last chapter. How I kinda end it at the good part and all but that's how a cliff hanger goes..lol.. Well here's another cliff hanger for you. Sorry I have to make you wait but my mind is kinda slow when it comes to thinking these things up..lol Well talk to you all later.**


	17. Missing you

**Here is the last Chapter of "The thought of death" Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Chapter 17 

Kagome didn't move from where she stood but dropped to her knees as she stared at her brother who laid on the floor motionless. A puddle of blood formed around her brother from the injury to his leg. She remained on her knees as her mind went blank.

"Get up." He pulled her hair as he forced her up to her feet. This was the end but how can Bankotsu's best friends betray him like this. She looked at Koga who just smirked right back at her.

"How could you?" She whispered as she slouched her head forward. The crashing of the ocean muffled her words. Without even noticing her tears ran down her cheek as she opened her mouth once again. Nothing came out because of her constant trembling.

Her hands curled to a fist as anger took hold of her. She trembled in anger and she couldn't take this anymore. "How could you, you bastard!" She spat out as Koga glanced at her. "How could you betray my brother like this? I wouldn't care if it was me but him as well." She looked at his heartless smile as she stared at him with anger.

Koga walked toward the two of them. As he walked forward it took so much not to just run over there and land a punch. As he stood beside her he stroked her hair and smirked. "I needed to save myself. He was going to kill me and he offered me to trick you and your brother to meet here. It may have taken your lives to save mines but at least-" Kagome took a step back as Koga's body fell to the floor. Shooting him in the head made Hiten laugh as he stared at his dead body.

"You shot him." She said in disbelief as she stared at the blood that seeped from the hole in his head.

"I was going to kill him from the start but why not make it easier for me to lure you here and kill him later."

"You bastard. Stop acting like this and change! Your acting like your damn father!" She soon regretted what she said as his gun impacted her face. She staggered sideways but quickly got her footing back. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"My father… My father did everything to get my family together. He even robbed a damn bank to get money for all the debt we were in. Even though he killed many it doesn't matter because he did it for the right reasons."

"So that's why others had to suffer! Think of the people your father killed! Some were mothers or fathers! How about their children who had to suffer through life with out a mother or a father! What your father did was wrong and you know it. You blamed everyone else around because you couldn't get it through your thick skull that maybe it was your own father's fault! Everyone knew it was his fault, they gave him a chance to tell the truth but he didn't. That's why he received the death penalty and that's why-" She staggered backwards as the a bullet pushed her off her feet. She held her shoulder as the wound started to bleed profusely. Cringing from the pain she got back up on her feet as she held back tears.

"I'm not going to run away anymore I'm not going to hide from you anymo-" Another bullet passed through the same shoulder and she gasped for air. The pain was excruciating and the only thing that kept her from falling backwards was a tree.

"You're an idiot Kagome. I thought you were much smarter than this. You should've kept your mouth shut and I would've end it all painlessly but you just had to open that mouth of yours." Buckling her knees to stay standing she took slow deep breaths as she tried to ignore the pain.

"I'm not going to back down. Like I told you, I'm not going to hide anymore. I'm not afraid anymore." He smirked at her and took a step back.

"I'll enjoy seeing you die Kagome." He aimed the gun to her chest and sighed. "If only I got my way with you first but things don't always go as planned." He precisely aimed at her chest. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes awaiting the pain that was going to come in the matter of seconds.

With a smirk he pulled back the trigger. His smile faded as his target was still alive but it still didn't matter because the bullet still did hit.

She couldn't feel any further pain and she opened her eyes. A body fell to its knees right in front of her. She hesitated to scream out his name until he completely fell to the floor face down.

Kagome pulled him on his back as he gasped for air. "Bankotsu hold on okay. Every things going to be alright." She placed her hand on his would right below his chest and cried. "Just keep breathing and every things going to-"

Bankotsu shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small white box. With trembling hands he gave it to her. "Take this." He said as his voice trembled. "I wanted to-" He was cut off with a cough as she took the box in her hand. "I wanted to give you this on your birthday. I've been saving up for it and seeing that I'm not going to be here-"

"Shut up. Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that to me." Her tears fell on his face and with a smile he wiped her tears away from her eyes. He took her hand and held it tightly in his. "Please you can't. You just can't brother you have to-"

"I never blamed you for Ayame's death. You're my sister you've always been my sister and it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Coughing out blood he winced as pain jolted through his body. He clenched her sister's hand tightly and smiled. " I love you Kagome."

"I know you do. You've always said that to me every time I would leave the house and you'll always do that each and everyday of my life, just until you go off to college." He let out a slight laugh and smiled. Kagome couldn't help but smile as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want it to happen and holding his hand tightly she kissed his hand. "You're not going anywhere."

"Someone will save you from this nightmare. It may not be me but I'll be watching over you. I'll always be there for you-" Kagome jolted back as her finger were splattered with blood.

"He's finally dead." Hiten said as he put his hand to the side after shooting Bankotsu in the chest once again. Kagome backed up into a tree as she trembled in fear. Everyone was dead and she didn't do anything to save anyone of them. _No one's going to save me _She hugged her legs up to her chest and cried. She was going to die and maybe that was the best thing for her. To escape everything that she's been running away from.

Everyone died because of her and if she was going to die now why not kill him as well. She looked up at the smirking bastard and stood up slowly.

"You're not going to kill anyone anymore." She stated as she struggled to curl her hand into a fist.

Raising the gun once again he sighed. "None sense. After I kill you I'll kill those goddamn parents of yours."

"Not a chance." She smiled and pulled out the phone from behind her back. "If I die, at least you can follow your father's footsteps."

"Why you damn bitch." His hand shook in anger as he fired his gun once again. The bullet graze her temple and she winced as blood trickled down her face.

"That means I just have to finish the job right now." Hiten raised the gun and aimed precisely at her forehead. "Goodbye little cous-"

The gun flew out of his hands as he was tackled to the floor. Sesshomaru shuffled his feet and went straight towards the gun. He stumbled and fell to his knees as Hiten grabbed his ankles.

"Kagome grab the gun!" Sesshomaru shouted as he held back Hiten from going anywhere near the weapon. She ran towards the gun but as Hiten gave Sesshomaru a right hook to the face he also went for it as well. Diving for the gun she got a hold of it but it quickly got out of her grasp as Hiten Kicked it out of her hands.

"Stupid fools." With the gun in his hands once again he aimed at Sesshomaru and with a smile on his face, he aimed for his head and in the matter of seconds a gunfire shot out. Everything stood still for a moment as he fell on his knees.

Dropping the gun in front of him he went on all fours gasping for air. Hiten's wound on his stomach dripped out blood as he tried to control his breathing. As he reached toward the gun Kagome got up and stepped on his hand.

Inuyasha walked up beside his brother and smiled. "You bastard I told you to bring this didn't I?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha but soon enough he smirked.

"Shut up." He said as he took the gun from his younger sibling. Kagome picked up the gun in front of Hiten and looked down at him.

"Now it's over Hiten." Turning his back on her cousin she walked toward the two boys. A look of terror crossed both the boys' faces as Sesshomaru quickly raised his gun. Turning back swiftly she shot rapidly with out even looking at the target.

She stared at Hiten as he staggered backwards. Holding a knife tightly in his hand, Hiten slowly walked toward Kagome with anger ripping through his eyes. Kagome stared at him and closed her eyes as she shot him again and again before the gun click empty.

He was holding himself up against the railing. Hiten arched his back as he looked down at the ocean below. He smirked at his little cousin as he leaned back and fell off the cliff.

"What the hell." Kagome ran toward the railing and looked down at the ocean below. She didn't see anything but rocks as the water crashed into them. "He's dead." She whispered as sirens were heard from a distance.

Dropping the gun on the floor tears streaked her face as she staggered toward her brother. He laid there motionless as everything they've been through past threw her mind. All the yelling and the smiles and even the arguments they've been through flashed through her eyes. He was gone and as she fell to her knees beside him a trickle of light shinned through the clouds as the sun rose. The peaceful look on his face made her smile as tears still escaped from her eyes.

Holding his lifeless hand in hers she kissed his hand and smiled down at him. "I'll never forget you. I love you so much Bankotsu." She rest her head on his chest as she cried. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want this to happen. She looked at the ground and saw the white box lying beside his hand. Picking it up she carefully unwrapped it.

A paper laid inside and as she picked up the paper she hesitated to open it. She felt a hand on her shoulder to look up at Sesshomaru and with that she took a deep breath and opened it:

_Happy birthday Sis,_

_Well you know what this is for right so I'm going to come out and say it. Happy birthday Kagome. I'm not really good at these letters and you know it but I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I'm happy that you're finally opening up to me. You're my precious little sister and even though you can be out there sometimes your always be my one and only sister. You went through hard times and even though I can't say I understand how you feel I'm still there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. I wanted to give this to you. I know you don't where these kinds of stuff but it'll mean a lot to me if you wear it. It's a little part of me that you can carry around and it'll remain in your heart forever. _

_-Bankotsu_

Looking in the box in her hand she picked up a heart shaped locket. Tears continuously streaked her face as she opened the locket revealing a small picture. It was a group picture of Bankotsu and herself. She closed the locket and held it tightly in her hands.

"He said he'd be there for me to have a shoulder to cry on. Now he's gone." Sesshomaru knelt down beside her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Sorry it took so long." Sesshomaru said as he held 3 sets of a dozen roses in his hands.

"No that's okay." Kagome took on of the sets of roses in her hands and entwined her hands with his. Walking down the sidewalk they didn't say anything as the sun shined down on them. She thought about Hiten although Hiten's body was never found she knew for sure that he was dead. She shot him 7 times in the chest and he fell to his death down the sharp rocks of the sea.

Kagome led Sesshomaru through the cemetery as they navigated there way through tombstone after tombstone. She fixated her eyes on the three tombstones that laid beside each other. Holding Sesshomaru's hand tightly she placed the roses on her parents grave as Sesshomaru set the other two sets on Ayame's and Bankotsu's grave. She held the locket around her neck tightly as her mind drifted in the past.

She stood there for practically 2 hours just staring at the names engraved on the tombstone. As she finally took a breath she walked away as she turned her back away from the past and looked toward the future for the first time in 10 years.

**The End**

* * *

Okay there you all go. I know the ending wasn't that good but it was all I could think of. If you liked this story than why don't you check out the sequel "Love and Murder" It's going to be longer this time and will include a lot of angst. It's rated T right now but it might go to M... Might. It's a big might but i'm not sure yet but check it out and thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
